


Brokeback Mountain One-Shots and Short Stories

by jackiesbookshelf



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain (2005) RPF, Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types, Brokeback Mountain - Annie Proulx
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Brokeback Mountain Fusion, Brokeback Mountain References, Cute, Cute Ending, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Funny, Inspired by Brokeback Mountain, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiesbookshelf/pseuds/jackiesbookshelf
Summary: Hi, my name is Jackie, @jackiesbookshelf. I originally started this series on Wattpad but I decided to carry it over to AO3 to reach a bigger audience. It'd mean the world to me if you followed me over on Wattpad too, I'm there with the same name."Brokeback Mountain One-Shots and Short Stories" is a collection of of one-shots and short stories based off of the movie Brokeback Mountain from 2005. These little stories feature Ennis Del Mar and Jack Twist in little scenarios. It'd mean a lot to me if you read it and let me know what you think!Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Christmas at Brokeback Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Jackie, @jackiesbookshelf. I originally started this series on Wattpad but I decided to carry it over to AO3 to reach a bigger audience. It'd mean the world to me if you followed me over on Wattpad too, I'm there with the same name. 
> 
> "Brokeback Mountain One-Shots and Short Stories" is a collection of of one-shots and short stories based off of the movie Brokeback Mountain from 2005. These little stories feature Ennis Del Mar and Jack Twist in little scenarios. It'd mean a lot to me if you read it and let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

## brokeback mountain one-shots and short stories

by jackiesbookshelf  


######  [brokeback mountain one-shots and short stories - link to wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/240806507-brokeback-mountain-one-shots-and-short-stories)

  
▶

Play this video for ambience as you read. 

Christmas Eve.

The snow fell lightly from the cloudy night sky outside of Ennis and Jack's ranch house on the mountain.

It was their first Christmas after moving into their ranch and they had been looking forward to it; remembering the year they spent herding sheep when they first met, and the bitter, cold days where they woke up, freezing, to their pup tent being covered in snow.

Ennis had been outside, shoveling a path in the driveway that their blue, slightly worn out pickup truck sat in. He wore a blue, puffy jacket stuffed with faux down feathers to ensure warmth from the bleak winters on the mountain. A light blue cotton beanie hugged his head, covering his dirty-blond hair.

Jack was inside, tidying up the kitchen after he washed the dishes from the dinner they just shared. Jack felt a sense of pride, as he pictured Ennis' impressed grin as he put the first fork-full into his mouth. He loved to cook, and seeing his husband's enjoyment of his dish made meant the world to him.

Jack wiped down the counter and hung up the rag he used.

The house was awfully quiet, except for the constant pattering, sprinkling sound of the snow that gradually began to fall harder outside as it hit the windows of their home.

The digital clock with red numbers blared on the wall, reading 11:32 P.M.

Jack glanced at the clock and peered out the window. He grew worried as he caught sight of Ennis squinting while heaving and shoveling, as the harsh snow hit his face. He began to walk toward the front door and reached out for the knob, ready to holler out for Ennis to come inside. He paused for a second, his hand lingering. He hesitated, and slowly retracted his hand.

Jack knew that his husband was someone that didn't finish a task until it was completely done.

He sighed, turned his back from the door and walked toward the boxy, bulky radio that sat on a small table in the corner of the room, beside their Christmas tree that glistened in the dim, yellow light of the room. He bent down and turned it on, raising the antenna. He fiddled with the knob, trying to find a good station. As the radio whirred through the channels, he stumbled across the ending notes of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" and let out a slow breath.

_"You're listening to 102.7 WBAB, playing all your favorite Christmas hits on this beautiful, but ice-cold Christmas Eve. Hope you're keeping warm, it's really coming down out there. Here's 'Last Christmas' by Wham._ ** _Merry Christmas to you and yours..._** _"_ The rich, intimate voice rumbled out of the speakers, evoking a comfortable feeling in its listener. The voice faded out as a hypnotic, wailing guitar played, followed by the familiar synthesizer chords that began to play.

Jack slightly turned the knob raised the volume, and stood back up. He walked over to the counter and grabbed the lighter that lay there, making his way back to the fireplace in the living room where the radio and the tall Christmas tree stood.

He knelt down in front of the logs of wood that he and Ennis brought inside one day and reached his hand inside, clicking the button on the lighter to reveal a small yellow flame that wavered as he shielded it with his hand. He touched the flame to the logs and the fire slowly but surely started to grow, crackling to life as each part of the flame reached another area of wood.

The fire reached a reasonable size as Jack slowly got off his knees and backed away from it. He dimmed the lights even further. The familiar, inviting smell of smoke and wood burning slowly began to fill the room. Jack inhaled through his nose and sighed.

He turned around as the glistening rainbow lights on the Christmas tree that he and Ennis had carefully picked caught his eye. He slowly edged closer to the lofty evergreen, the pungent scent of pine now mixing in with the smell of the smoke and the fire.

He stared at the lights that twinkled all over the tree, admiring the gentle way they flickered. The song continued to play in the background. He continued staring at the lights and felt his eyelids get heavy. He reached a limp hand up to his face to rub his eye, trying to keep himself awake. He found it useless as his head slowly began to hang. He reached his clammy, cold hands into his pockets to warm them up. The lights started to fade out of focus in his eyes, the colors mixing into each other. His head bobbed up and down, falling in and out of a light sleep, as the radio began to drown out of his ears; the sound becoming more and more muffled with each drop of his head. He finally gave in and let his head hang as he slept.

The squeak of the front door opening entered the room as the harsh wind blew a freezing draft inside the house, followed by the sound of the door being loudly shut, blocking out the uninvited wind that blew inside. All the commotion barely woke Jack, who stood, head hanging to his chest, by the tree.

A cold, red-nosed and stiff Ennis let out an audible huff, shivering as he took off his beanie and shook it to rid the snowflakes that accumulated on it.

" **Boy, it's a blizzard out...** _there_." Ennis somewhat loudly muttered, his voice quickly dipping in volume as his eyes met Jack standing in front of the tree with his head hanging, hands in his pockets. The fire illuminated his right side and the twinkling lights of the tree sparkled on his pale face.

Ennis sighed and took off his gloves, turned his head toward the radio, and smiled. Jack looked so sweet and peaceful standing there alone with the colorful lights glistening onto his drooping face, dozing.

The dirty-blond haired cowboy with ruffled hair tiptoed his way over to to the brunette who stood in front of the tree drowsing. He slowly brought his arms around Jack bringing him into an embrace, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Come on, you're sleeping on your feet like a horse." Ennis mumbled into Jack's ear.

Jack's eyes fluttered, but lightly shut again as the soothing voice hit his ear.

Ennis grabbed the wool collar of Jack's jacket and stroked it with his thumb, his other hand around Jack's waist.

They both stood there, in front of the Christmas tree that they proudly picked, one sleeping and the other awake.

The synthesized bells in the song played and Ennis quietly hummed along in Jack's ear. Jack drowsily smirked, still half asleep. His face returned to its peaceful state as he continued to sleep.

George Michael's voice flooded the room as Ennis gripped Jack on his chest, still stroking his collar with his thumb, and his hand on his waist, pulling him closer into his body. Ennis gently swayed back and forth to the song, moving Jack along with him. He gazed at the twinkling Christmas lights on their tree that seemed to resemble the feeling he felt inside him.

The song slowly began to fade out. Ennis glanced at the clock on the wall. 12:00 A.M., it read.

He smiled against Jack's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Jack." He laid a soft kiss on his cheek.

Jack's eyes fluttered open, this time for a little longer.

"Merry Christmas, Ennis." He drowsily whispered with a sleepy smile, turning to kiss his lover on the lips.

They shared a gentle kiss that was warm enough to melt the snow outside. Jack brought his head back to the front of his body and hung it back to his neck, and Ennis tenderly brought his head back to Jack's shoulder.

Ennis' eyes began to drift closed as well, as they stood there in front of the glittering lights in the atmosphere filled with soft light, smoke, and the scent of burning wood, pine, and the dim sound of the radio.

Just before he felt himself drift off to sleep, Ennis managed to mumble out one more thing:  
  
  


_"I love you, Jack Twist. Merry Christmas."_


	2. brokeback mountain one-shots and short stories - Sleepless Summer Nights - Wattpad

Ennis tossed and turned next to Jack, who lay fast asleep, uncomfortable with the sticky feeling of sweat on his t-shirt, between his legs, and the damp pillow that lay beneath his head.

Jack ocassionally stirred, making little movements in his sleep. Ennis knew Jack always did when he slept, but tonight even more, seemingly affected by his restless tossing and turning. Ennis began to get frustrated at the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he could not find it in him to fall asleep.

Ennis finally jolted onto one side, angrily.

Woken up to the jolt of Ennis turning and fussing,

_"What's the matter?"_ Jack said, half-asleep.

" _Mm, nothing, I can't sleep. It's so fuckin' hot in here and this fan don't do shit._ " He muttered.

" _It's okay, shh. Come 'ere._ " Jack hushed him.

Jack turned over on his side, resting all the weight of his body on one forearm. He gently slid his hand underneath Ennis' back and gave it two gentle pats, motioning for him to sit up. The fabric of his shirt, to his surprise, felt damp, drenched with sweat, clinging to his skin. Reaching to Ennis' back, he gently peeled the shirt off of his skin.

He lifted up the thin bedsheet and stuck two feet out, holding the sheet up, waiting for Ennis to do the same.

" _Lie back, come on._ " Jack whispered softly.

Jack had his hand on Ennis' bare back as he guided him down again on his back along with him.

It was stuffy and humid throughout the house on Brokeback. The whirring, numbing gentle hum of the ceiling fan filled the room, along with the sound of the soft rain that pattered outside. There was an ocassional clicking sound of the dangling chains that controlled the fan hitting each other.

The somewhat sweet smell of sweat seemed to mix in with the damp, musky, familiar smell of the hardwood floors that absorbed the humidity of the summer heat. That smell only appeared during the long, hot summers on the mountain.

Lazily tossing Ennis' shirt to the side along with his own, Jack's mouth formed a small circle as he began to gently and quietly blow cool air onto Ennis' forehead that was beaded with little droplets of sweat. Caressing his tousled dirty-blond hair with one hand, Jack cupped Ennis' cheek sleepily with the other, eyes half-open.

He then moved down, carrying the same rhythm, blowing cool breaths onto Ennis' bare chest, this time evenly planting kisses on him every couple of breaths. The steady pattern of cool air beating onto Ennis' chest seemed to calm him.

Jack reached a hand over and began to gently rub Ennis' bare, clammy back in circular motions as he continued to breathe cool air onto his chest.

Ennis was put into some sort of somnolent trance as the constant slow, delicate breeze from Jack continued to blow onto his body, combined with the soothing feeling of Jack's soft hands massaging his sweaty back.

Slowly, Ennis' eyes began to drift closed and open as Jack continued his comforting motions towards him. Jack was somewhat more awake now, watching his lover as he began to doze off, now finally relaxed as a result of his affection and gentle touch.

Noticing how hard Ennis was struggling to keep his eyes open, Jack finally broke and whispered,

" _It's okay, you can close your eyes._ "

Ennis gave a lethargic nod and let his eyes close fully.

Still rubbing his back and blowing air onto his bare chest, Jack reached his hand over to Ennis' face, stroking his soft cheek with his thumb. Ennis' facial expression relaxed into the motion. With each breath on his chest, Ennis fell further and further into a deep sleep.

A few moments passed, and Ennis was now fast asleep.

Careful enough not to wake him, Jack delicately lifted Ennis' head onto his bare chest, the feeling of his soft wet hair melting into him. 

As if he could not get any more comfortable, Ennis' subconscious, still aware after being fast asleep, noticed the unchanging, steady tempo of Jack's heartbeat as he laid on his chest, lulling him even further into a peaceful slumber.

Jack gazed at the calm, tranquil expression on Ennis' face as he slept. He felt a warm feeling inside him, content with the fact that he was able to help him finally rest.

More moments passed by and Jack's eyes began to drift closed again as well, but suddenly there was movement on his chest that caught his eye.

Ennis' mouth had slowly curved upwards forming into a little smirk.

Was Ennis awake?

" _Whatcha smilin' about cowboy?_ " Jack whispered quietly, rubbing Ennis' chest.

To his surprise, there was no answer from the blond-haired cowboy, whose face had retracted to an empty, relaxed expression.

_Ennis was probably dreaming about something_ , Jack thought to himself. He sleepily smiled at the thought. He wished he knew what went on in his lover's head.

If only Jack had the view of the movie screen that rolled in Ennis' head as he lay there resting, playing past moments they shared together, causing a small smile to form on his face as he slept.

He looked down at Ennis' belly, which moved up and down, slowly, filling with air as he inhaled through his nose, fast asleep.

Jack's mouth gaped open as he let out a noiseless yawn, his eyes fluttered.

Giving Ennis' peaceful expression one last look, he reached his head down to Ennis' face, placing a tender kiss onto his cheek.

Jack rested one hand and his fingers in Ennis' now cool, but still wet hair, and the other on Ennis' belly, watching his hand move up and down along with it.

"Goodnight, En."

Jack finally let his eyes drift closed, and fell asleep to the serene atmosphere: the cool breeze from the ceiling fan, the sound of the rain that pitter-pattered lightly outside hitting the window, and the smell of damp wood, all brought together by the warmth of Ennis' body that laid softly on him.


	3. brokeback mountain one-shots and short stories - A dance in the sunset - Wattpad

It had been only a few days since Ennis and Jack had moved into their new ranch on Brokeback Mountain, after they had decided to move in together. The back-and-forth had been too much for the both of them: constantly missing each other's presence, working separate jobs, struggles with their families back home, and then having to lug all their belongings with them and drive long distances to meet up at the mountain once it became time for them to see each other again.

The house, still scattered with boxes filled with their belongings, was only lit by the hazy orange sunlight that entered through rays from the beautiful sunset that shone through the large windows.

The home was considerably big, with plenty of space for the both of them, with wide open rooms that lacked dividing walls. Jack and Ennis were both in separate rooms, however still in visible view of each other, unloading the ton of boxes that had yet to be opened.

No words were exchanged as the both of them were focused on unpacking and carefully placing their furniture and belongings around the house. It wasn't an awkward silence however, it was merely a silence fueled by concentration from the both of them. Only the sounds of cardboard boxes tearing open, the peeling and crinkling of Scotch tape, and the heavy clomping of their boots echoed throughout the home.

Jack had been kneeling on the floor, tearing open a box when he got back up on his feet and decided to break the silence.

" _Hey, you think we should take a break from this? My back feels like it's about to give out._ " He announced, peering over into the other room at Ennis who was carefully looking through a box and sorting its contents.

Ennis' chuckle rang through the house, followed by two footsteps that seemed to tell that he had just stood up also.

" _I was thinkin' the same thing._ " He answered, smiling.

Ennis walked out of their new bedroom to meet Jack in the living room where he stood, one hand in his pocket, the other attempting to reach behind his back to rub it.

He walked over to Jack and stood behind him, placing two hands on his shoulders, giving them a quick massage with his thumbs.

Jack hunched his back a little, wincing at the dull pain that ached.

" _Boy, you're good._ " He grumbled.

" _I think you've got a knot there, it'll fix itself eventually._ " Ennis replied. " _Why don't you go rest on the couch? Want somethin' to drink? I finished loadin' the beers into the fridge._ " He said, concerned.

" _I'm down for a beer. You should have one too, you deserve it._ " Jack said as Ennis let go of his shoulders. He began to trudge over to the beige sofa and removed his boots before sprawling out on it, feet up on the arm rest, and hands behind his head, serving as a cushion.

Ennis strided over to the refridgerator in their kitchen, that had been newly decorated with small knick-knacks and photo frames. He opened the door, grabbing two beer bottles, holding one in each hand. He carefully closed the fridge door and walked back over to Jack with both beers in his hands. Setting down his own on the small coffee table, he popped the cap off of what would be Jack's and handed it to him.

Jack nodded his head as a thank you and smiled. Ennis popped the cap off of his own bottle and stared at the drink, thinking for a second before looking back up at Jack who had not taken a sip yet.

" _To Brokeback._ " He said confidently, raising his bottle towards Jack's.

" ** _To Brokeback._** " Jack replied boldly, giving Ennis a warm grin.

_Clink._

Simultaneously, they raised the bottles to their mouths, taking a sip.

" _That's good._ " Ennis said, swallowing and then gritting his teeth. He walked over to the couch opposite Jack and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees.

Jack nodded in agreement, closed his eyes and took another sip.

" _Hey, what'd you do all that time we was away from each other?_ " Jack asked, setting his drink down for a moment.

" _Besides work and being with Alma and the girls, a whole lotta nuthin'. You?_ "

" _Same for me, with my little boy n' Lureen._ _We got to go out a couple a times though, to the bar. She always found a way to pull me onto the dance floor._ " Jack gazed off, as if he were picturing the scene in his head.

" _You a dancer?_ " Ennis looked Jack up and down and chuckled.

" _Why, you're not?_ " Jack laughed back and picked his beer back up again taking another sip.

" _Well, uh. Hah. I can't lie. I met this chick called Cassie. Started hittin' on me at the bar and made me dance with her. I wasn't any good though. My stupid feet fumbled everywhere._ " He replied, sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders and took a swig of beer.

" _I'm sure you wasn't that bad. Let me see._ "

" _What? No can do. No way._ " Ennis said defensively, waving the beer in his hand.

" _Come on. We've never danced together._ " Jack insisted.

_"Hey, you know what, now that I think of it, my back's got a knot in it too."_ Ennis lied as he set his bottle down on the table and moved his hand to his back, attempting to get at it.

" _Yeah sure, buddy boy. Sure._ " Jack got off the couch and walked over to the cardboard box filled with record vinyls that was torn open, crumbled balls of Scotch tape surrounding it on the floor.

He knelt down in front of it, using his fingers to flip through each album.

Ennis was startled at first, the moment that Jack left the couch, thinking he was angered by his reluctance.

When he realized what Jack was doing, he felt a sense of relief, rolling his eyes and playfully shook his head.

Jack gasped as he quickly kneeled back up, a record in his hand. He stood up, walked over to the record player, and lifted up the needle, carefully placing the record onto the spindle and moving the needle back on top of it.

_ Author's note: PLAY THIS SONG NOW: "Make it With You" - Bread _

_or copy and paste this link:_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OudI2JPhEqQ 

A song crackled on, starting with a mellow guitar melody and a sultry bass line. A gentle voice began to sing.

**♫** **_Hey, have you ever tried? Really reaching out for the other side? I may be climbing on rainbows, but baby here goes..._ ** **♫**

Jack slowly walked away from the record player and over to Ennis, who was sitting on the couch staring at the floor, his hat tilted over his eyes. Jack lifted his hat up so his eyes were now visible, and extended a hand.

Ennis closed his eyes and smirked, shaking his head, not reaching his hand out in return.

" _Come on cowboy, you're dancing with me._ " Jack said, extending his hand even further to reach Ennis', that lay in his lap. He pulled a reluctant Ennis up off of the couch by his hand, leaving him no other choice but to join him and set his beer down on the table.

He grabbed Ennis by the hand and walked with him to the center of the room in front of the large window that gave a view of the front yard of their ranch.

Jack grabbed Ennis' warm hand and intertwined it with his, placing them together on his own hip. He carefully moved Ennis' other hand and gently placed it over his shoulder. He did the same with his own hand, draping it over Ennis' shoulder.

Ennis gave a bashful smile as a flash of cherry red color filled his cheeks. He gave in and got closer to Jack, beginning to sway to the sweet-sounding melody with him.

♫ ** _Dreams, they're for those who sleep. Life is for us to keep. And if you're wondering what this song is leading to... I want to make it with you._** ** _♫_** ****

Ennis stared into Jack's eyes as he swayed with him, not entirely focused on them, however. He was intently listening to the lyrics of the tune.

It was almost as if by chance that a brilliant orangey-red sunray entered the room through the window and struck Jack's face delicately, igniting his innocent blue eyes, the second the singer crooned the words: **_"I want to make it with you."_**

Jack was too focused on Ennis to notice this godly coincedence that seemed like something out of a romance flick.

Ennis felt his heart grow warm and his cheeks grow even redder.

**_♫_ ** **_Though you don't know me well, and every little thing, only time w_ ** **_ill_ ** **_tell. If you believe the things that I do, and we'll see it through._ ** **_♫_ **

Ennis continued focusing his eyes on Jack's, still swaying, closely listening to the lyrics of the song.

**_♫_ ** **_Life can be short or long. Love can be right or wrong. And if I chose the one I'd like to help me through... I'd like to make it with you._ ** **_♫_ **

Jack smiled warmly at Ennis who seemed to be enjoying the moment they were sharing.

Ennis' eyebrows furrowed at the line: **_"And if I chose the one I'd like to help me through... I'd like to make it with you."_**

Jack noticed this, but made nothing of it, assuming Ennis was just concentrating.

Ennis slowly moved his head over to Jack's shoulder, nuzzling his chin into it.

Jack kept his head up, not resting it on Ennis' shoulder in return, to savour the feeling. He smiled at Ennis' sweet gesture and put his hand on Ennis' back, rubbing it tenderly.

They stood swaying like that for a moment, until Jack felt something wet hit his shoulder.

He delicately moved Ennis off of his shoulder and turned his head to look down at it. There was a little wet spot in the fabric of his flannel shirt.

His eyes quickly darted to Ennis, whose head was bowed and turned away from him, his hat covering his eyes as he brought a hand up to rub them.

_"Oh my god, Ennis, you're crying... What's the matter?"_ Jack exclaimed, surprised, innocently grabbing the middle both of his arms and looking up at his face.

Ennis wouldn't meet Jack's eyes.

" _En, you have to tell me what's wrong._ " He gently shook Ennis' shoulder with a concerned look on his face.

Ennis whimpered, shaking his head.

" _It's just that I need you in my life, Jack. I'm so happy that we're finally together. I don't know what I'd do without you and I... -I feel like this song explains us. I just don't want you to ever leave me. I-I'd be nothin' without you. I love you. I... aw.._ " He stammered, trying to get the words out. More tears began to stream down his cheeks as he spilled his feelings.

" _Ennis... Ennis..." Jack sighed, worriedly. "Oh my God, Ennis...Come here._ " He pulled Ennis' face close to his, carressing his hair and the back of his head, wiping away the tears that flooded his rosy cheeks.

_"I'm not goin' anywhere, En. I would never leave you. You won't lose me._ _I promise._ _"_ Jack told him, lovingly.

Ennis still refused to make eye contact with Jack, tears still flowing from his eyes.

" _Ennis,_ ** _look at me._** " Jack said more firmly, grabbing Ennis' face and turning it up towards his.

Ennis' watery eyes finally met Jack's eyes that were upturned as a result of the concerned expression on his face that made his eyebrows pinch together.

_"_ ** _I'm not going anywhere_** _."_ Jack repeated, strongly.

Ennis looked directly into Jack's eyes as he let the statement sink in.

Jack instantly pulled Ennis into an extremely tight embrace, rubbing his back. The instrumental section of the song wailed, echoing through the rooms of their home.

" _It's okay. It's okay._ " Jack comforted Ennis as Ennis nestled his head into his shoulder, one hand running his fingers through Ennis' hair and the other rubbing his back. " _It's okay._ "

The instrumental part of the song played for a few moments longer, until the singer began to chime back in.

Jack smirked, grabbing Ennis' hand and lifting it up, forcing his head off of his shoulder in turn. He spun Ennis around, who wiped his eyes with his other hand on his way around.

Ennis' sorrowful expression slowly turned into a small smirk as he tried to hide a laugh.

" _You're not slick, cowboy. I see you smiling_." Jack said between giggles.

Ennis finally broke into a whole-hearted laugh as he looked up at Jack.

" _I love you, Jack._ " He said, at last, his voice shaky.

" _I love you more, Ennis._ "

Ennis let out a shaky sigh.

The sunlight that shone through the window seemed to glisten onto the floor, projecting a perfect orange-red light that formed a gorgeous array.

The song began to fade out.

" _You're right. The song really does describe us. I used to listen to it when I was away from you and it made me think of us. Made me sad. But now I'm here with you, we're together._ " Jack said, reassuringly.

" _I'm really glad I made it with you, Jack. I couldn't imagine my life any other way._ " Ennis replied, his voice still trembling.

" _Come here._ " Jack said, putting his arm around Ennis' shoulder. He started to walk him over to the tall window where the sun shone through.

" _Look how beautiful that is._ "Jack pointed out in a yearnful voice. The sunset was like a painting, filled with fiery oranges and reds, scattered with little speckles of yellow light.

It shone directly on their faces, illuminating them with the palette of warm colors.

Ennis rested his head on Jack's shoulder as they looked out the window.

They sat in that position for a moment, absorbing in the sight and the warmth.

Jack slowly moved his head in front of Ennis', bringing his lips closer to his. He brushed his lips against Ennis', and Ennis reacted. They shared a sweet kiss that lasted a few seconds until Jack broke to say something in a sing-song voice.

♫ ** _I'd like to make it with you._** ♫


	4. brokeback mountain one-shots and short stories - Home (part one) - Wattpad

It had been a month since Ennis and Jack had last seen each other up at Brokeback. 

Things had been pretty rough for them back at home with their families. Not being able to stand the constant arguing, and the disagreements over how they would watch the kids while the other was at work, Ennis had finally decided to divorce Alma. Jack, while a little more stable in his marriage, still had a rocky relationship with Lureen, but especially with her family... mainly her father. Jack just had the gut feeling that her father hated him. This, in turn, led to more arguing, until Jack decided he couldn't take it anymore. 

Ennis and Jack had been keeping in touch through postcards in the mail, each eagerly waiting for the other's response, just like a child waiting to open presents on Christmas morning. 

They wrote to each other about their rocky relationships, the achievements of their children as they grew older and really, just how life was going. 

One day in August, Jack received a card in the mail from Ennis, saying that he had just gotten divorced. While he felt bad, Jack also hoped on the inside that this finally meant that Ennis would agree to move in with him somewhere. 

After a couple postcard exchanges later, the two of them had agreed to move in with each other to a ranch up on Brokeback Mountain. 

It was such a relief for both of them to settle on an agreement, finally putting an end to all the nonsense that went on at home for the both of them.

Jack had agreed to pick Ennis up from where he was living in Wyoming. The money Ennis was making at his job wasn't sufficient, so he had been renting a truck from a local man in town to help him get around. He had returned the truck a few days before Jack was on his way to pick him up. 

Jack had already loaded his truck with his belongings and was adding finishing touches to everything he had packed. It was a long drive from Texas all the way up to Wyoming: 15 hours to meet Ennis and pick him up.

Giving one last look at his old place in Texas, Jack finally hopped into his truck at 5:30 in the morning and closed the door, making a hearty slam. He was on his way. It'd take about two days to get there, considering the stop he'd have to take in between to rest.

Jack had been driving for about 8 hours that day, trying not to stop in between, when he decided it was enough, and time to pull off at a motel. 

It was a little after 12am when Jack pulled over at a lonely seeming Motel 6 in Colorado. It was a desolate area, not one of the major parts of the state. The establishment was only lit by the hazy yellow glow of streetlights that were evenly scattered across the crumbling asphalt of the parking lot. 

He hopped out of the front seat, somewhat weak at the knees and walked to the trunk to pull out a duffle bag that contained clothes and things he needed for the night.

He sluggishly walked over to the front entrace, trying to shake out his legs from the strain on the way to the lobby. 

A middle-aged woman sat at the front desk. Her eyes widened as an exhausted Jack rambled in through the automatic door that slid open.

_"You're here pretty late in the night, aren't ya?"_ She said, reaching down into a drawer for a booklet and a pen. 

_"Yeah,"_ Jack replied. _"I'm driving up to meet a buddy in Wyoming."_

_"Now that's sweet. How was the drive?"_ She chirped, causing somewhat of an annoyance in Jack who was spent and not in the mood for conversation. He just needed sleep. 

_"Was good, not too bad. I'm lookin' for a room for the night."_ He answered, trying to hurry up their little exchange.

_"Sure, I'll get you set up."_ She quickly replied, realizing that Jack was in no frame of mind to strike up a conversation.

Jack looked around the dismal lobby as the woman got some things together. It was only filled by a worn-out couch, some magazines on a coffee table, and a TV that was playing a repeat of the local nightly news. A weatherman spoke, giving the forecast of the week, to which Jack only heard as a muffled jumble of words. 

Jack was snapped out of his daze when the woman at the desk spoke again.

_"Here you are, hun. We charge $60 dollars a night. Room 205 is yours - it's up the steps."_ She said, sliding a key card over the counter. 

Jack reached in his pocket, placing a $50 and and a $10 on the counter, and grabbing the key off the counter. 

_"Thanks."_ He said, trying to hurry out. He was exhausted. 

He turned around and headed for the front door that automatically slid open as he walked up to it. He stopped for a second before he walked through the door, thinking for a second. He quickly turned around to view the woman who sat back down at her desk, looking down at something, probably a crossword puzzle to pass the time. 

_"Hey,"_ Jack said, startling the woman. 

_"Yeah, hun?"_ She gulped, trying to hide the fact that she had been startled. 

_"You got a phone in here by any chance? I need to make a call."_

_"Of course. We've got one in the back."_ She quickly hopped off her chair and walked out from behind the desk, walking to a little hallway, motioning for Jack to follow. 

There was a small beige telephone hooked up to the wall, its cord tangled underneath it. 

_"Thank you ma'am."_ Jack politely said, nodding in appreciation.

The woman walked away, leaving Jack in the hallway with the phone. He lightly dropped his duffle bag onto the floor. 

Jack picked up the phone, paying no mind to the tangled cord and reached for the keypad, hesitating for a second. 

_12am_. He thought to himself. _He's gotta still be up._

Jack dialed a number onto the pad and reached the phone up to his ear, anticipating hearing Ennis' voice. 

He grew worried after the phone rang 3 times with no response and removed the phone from his ear, about to set it back down in its holder, before he heard a groggy _"Hello?"_ rumble out of the receiver.

Jack quickly brought the phone up to his ear again, a tingling sensation in his stomach. 

_"Ennis... hi... did I wake you?"_ Jackmurmured softly into the transmitter.

_"Yeah, 'salright though. I just thought I'd have an early night. It's no trouble."_ Ennis answered, his voice deeper than usual. It was obvious that he had been sleeping. 

_"Oh, I'm sorry... Well, I'm just callin' to tell you that I'm almost there. I'm in Colorado. I stopped off at a crappy little Motel 6 here few minutes ago. Checked in with a lady at the desk. Real nice."_

_"That's good, how much more driving do ya got left? I'm sure you're exhausted."_

_"I drove for 8 hours today, left at 5:30. Tomorrow I got about 5 hours more to go. I'm leaving at the same time._ _"_ He sighed into the phone, displaying his exhaustion.

_"Get some rest, rodeo. I'll see ya tomorrow."_ Ennis said comfortingly, noticing the fatigue in Jack's voice. 

_"I can't wait to see you Ennis. I love you. Goodnight."_

_"Same here, Jack. Truly. Goodnight, sleep well. I love ya."_

Jack clutched the phone to his heart for a second, closing his eyes before hanging it back up on the wall.

He bent down and picked up his bag, making his way back to the lobby again. 

_"Thank you ma'am. You have a good night."_ He lifted his hat as he said to the woman, who was now watching the TV.

_"You too, sweetheart. Enjoy your stay."_

Jack made his way to the sliding automatic doors again as he walked out of them, heading to the staircase that went up the side of the long two-story building.

He walked along the platform after climbing up the steps, looking for room 205. He finally found it and inserted his room key into the little slit in the door handle, which lit up and clicked as he turned the knob. 

The room smelled of stale smoke from the cigarettes of previous guests. The fumes had absorbed into the fabric of the small bed and the walls.

Jack shut the door, walked to the bathroom and got ready to go to sleep. He put on the clothes he had packed for sleeping, and set the bag on the dresser, walking over to the lamp by the bedside, pulling the small chain to shut it off. 

He looked around the dark room, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the smell that reminded him of the times that he and Ennis had spent smoking by the fire before they went to sleep. It made him feel warm, especially knowing he'd be back to those moments in no time. 

He finally crawled onto the surprisingly cool-temperatured bed, spreading his legs and arms out, stretching in an attempt to get comfortable. 

It wasn't long before Jack found himself asleep, out cold on the mediocre white mattress with thin sheets.

Ennis had also fallen back asleep, just as easily, right after his phone call with Jack. He felt a sensation of warmth in his chest after he got off the phone making it even easier to shut his eyes again and go back to sleep.

Jack awoke to a bright sunray reaching through the curtains of the cold motel room, striking his face. He glanced at the clock on the wall, which read 5:30. He jumped out of the bed, and ran to the bathroom, knowing he woke up later than he intended. _He was supposed to leave at 5:30, not wake up at that time._ He made a subpar cup of coffee for himself with the small coffee maker in the room: no time to have anything to eat. 

Jack gathered his things before leaving the room and walked back to the lobby with the key card, the outside air misty. He walked in and handed it to the same woman that had been there last night, thanking her for help.

_"How'd ya sleep?"_ She said warmly, smiling at Jack, who looked a little more put-together than when she first saw him the night before.

_"I was out like a light as soon as I hit the bed. Perfect. Thanks for all your help ma'am."_

_"It was my pleasure dear, you drive safe now. Nice meeting you. Enjoy your time with your friend."_

_"I will. Thanks again."_ Jack replied, waving at the woman who had helped him. He exited through the automatic doors one last time.

He hopped back into his pickup truck and began to get on the road. 

_Today is the day_ , Jack thought to himself, smiling, looking at the road ahead of him. 

He couldn't believe it had been an entire month since him and Ennis had seen each other. 

He drove for a few hours, entertaining himself with the radio.

**WYOMING: EXIT 48**

**10 MI**

A sign read, after Jack had been driving for almost 4 hours. _9:30 A.M._. He sighed of relief. He was almost there.

Ennis had been awake early too, not only because he needed to get ready, but because his inner body clock had woken him, most likely from anticipation for what the day entailed.

He settled on treating himself to breakfast in a small diner nearby in town. He had never been there before. _Maybe just check this place out, say goodbye to this old town_ , he thought to himself.

It was awkward, eating alone. Ennis ordered a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, with a cup of hot coffee, enjoying it and taking in the scenery of the old town through the windows, thinking about how he wouldn't be living there anymore. Now that he had thought of it, he probably wasn't going to miss it. It was nothing, compared to the beautiful landscape that Brokeback had to offer. He smiled, thinking about it, staring off into space, knowing he'd be there later that day, with the love of his life. 

Ennis had finished his breakfast and was on his way back to his home when Jack had made the turn for the exit to his town in Wyoming.

Ennis got home and waited on the couch, hoping that Jack would pull up outside any minute. He waited for what seemed like forever, eventually falling asleep, his forehead resting on his palm as his elbow rested on the armrest. The sound of a motor running followed by the slam of a car door had woken him up abruptly. He leaped up to look out the window with a blast of energy, almost as he had never been sleeping in the first place. Sure enough, Jack was standing there, striding up up to the front of the small apartment. 

Ennis hopped off the couch and darted out the door, to greet a smiling Jack.

_**"Jack fuckin' Twist."**_ Ennis said, pausing for a second outside the door, in disbelief. 


	5. brokeback mountain one-shots and short stories - Home (part two) - Wattpad

It was in no time that Ennis had already bolted down the stairs and was engulfed in the tight embrace of Jack's strong arms.

_"Son of a **bitch**..." _Jack whispered sharply into Ennis' neck. It was really him. They were together for the first time in a whole month.

It was an embrace tighter than any other that Jack and Ennis had shared before. 

They reluctantly pulled apart for a moment, just to take in each other's eyes and faces, the memories from the first time they laid eyes on eachother flooding into both of their heads.

Ennis looked around and broke the moment as he mumbled the words _"C'mere,"_ pushing Jack up against the wall, kissing him with passion, like he never did before. 

Jack cradled Ennis' head as he carressed his hair, hoping this warmth he felt inside him would never end. 

They pulled apart, gasping from the intenseness and the overflow of feelings. 

_"A whole month. My god..."_ Jack sighed.

_"A whole month."_ Ennis repeated. 

_"And now it's for real. We're really doing this."_ Jack said, shaking his head. It just didn't feel real. He wished someone would pinch him. 

_"I can't believe it. I wouldn't want it any other way."_ Ennis answered, expressing the same amount of disbelief, maybe even a little more. _"I've been waitin' for that rickety-ass truck of yours to show up for forever."_

_"Well, your wish is my command. It's here. And so is this worn-out son of a bitch."_ Jack laughed.

_"You been drivin' for what, 15 hours it takes to get here? I'd offer you to come inside to take a break and relax before we get goin' but I'm all out. All the furniture's gone, I finished emptyin' out the place this mornin'."_ Ennis said, concerned for poor Jack who looked like he could fall asleep at right then and there. 

_"It's alright. To be honest, I don' even need it. We got good ole' Brokeback waitin' for us. Let's get goin'."_ Jack brushed off Ennis' offer, walking over to the bags and boxes Ennis had left on the small porch and began to lift them up and bring them to the trunk, eager to get back on the road. He still had a long way to go. 

They spent time for a couple of minutes, walking back and forth from the apartment to the car, lugging boxes of furniture and Ennis' belongings into the trunk... however it'd all fit, that is. 

They had finally loaded the last box into the truck, a heavy one, that took the both of them to carry. With a grunt and a loud thud, they let go, and took a step back, making sure everything was in place. 

_"Looks good. We gotta get goin'."_ Jack sighed, giving Ennis a pat on the back, and he began to walk away to the driver's seat.

Ennis watched him from the back for a moment, picturing Jack's tired face in his head. 

_"Where do you think you're goin, rodeo...? I'm not letting you drive all the way up there. You just drove 15 hours in two days. I got this one."_ Ennis had now started to follow him up to the front of the truck.

Jack turned around, surprised. _"I drove all the way here, why not just finish the job?"_

_"Look at you, man. Your eyes aren't even fully open talkin' ta me."_ Ennis said, raising his hand up to Jack's face. _"It's alright. I got it. You don't need to drive any more. Give yourself a break."_

Jack stared, still reluctant to accept Ennis' offer. _"You get enough sleep last night? You're sure you wanna drive?"_

_"Got more sleep than you, rodeo. Get over there."_ And with a little shove, Ennis had started walking Jack by his shoulders to the passenger's seat, made him sit down and closed the door for him. 

Jack had already buckled himself up when Ennis had walked around the back of the truck, and up to the driver's seat. _"Thanks."_ He said, stifling a yawn. 

_"And you thought you were driving."_ Ennis replied, chuckling when he noticed it.

Ennis paused for a second, staring at Jack who slumped in the seat. _"Hey, did ya have anythin' to eat this mornin'?"_

_"No, why?"_ Jack sat up. 

_"Brought you somethin."_ Ennis replied, turning around and reaching to the small space behind the two seats. 

He lifted up a small styrofoam box, handing it to Jack. One from the diner he treated himself to breakfast at, earlier that morning. 

_"What's this?"_ Jack questioned, staring at Ennis, a puzzled look on his face. 

_"Went to a little diner in town this mornin'. Thought I'd just check it out, say goodbye to the place. Had some eggs and stuff, couldn't finish it though. My nerves got the best o' me, knowin' you was almost here."_

Jack smiled, and blushed, opening the box to scrambled eggs, a piece of toast, a couple of napkins, and a plastic fork.

_"Bit cold though,"_ Ennis said, staring at the box. _"Oh, and nothin' to drink, sorry. You can swallow yer own spit."_ He laughed. _"Just messin' with ya. If you want, we can stop somewhere, get you somethin' to wash it down."_

_"I'm good, I had some coffee at the motel this mornin'. This is perfect, En. Thank you."_

_" No need."_ Ennis smiled. _"Well, I guess we'd better get this thing goin' then, huh?"_

Jack nodded, and Ennis turned the key and started the truck, which surprisingly roared to life, unlike all those other times Jack had trouble starting it.

_"Now there's somethin'!"_ Ennis slapped the steering wheel, excited. 

_"I think that's your magic touch."_ Jack laughed. 

There was a pause for a moment, everything silent except for the deep, grumbling hum and ocassional sputter of the engine. 

_"We're doing this."_ Ennis looked lovingly at Jack, whose eyes fluttered in response. 

He put his hand on Jack's shoulder as he looked into his eyes, giving it a little shake, as if he were saying, _this is it. This is real._

Ennis shifted into reverse, gripping Jack's seat as he looked behind him to back out of the gravel driveway.

As if it couldn't have been any sooner, they were finally on the road. 

_"There's that little diner."_ Ennis said, pointing out the window, as Jack stuffed his face with what was left of the eggs. 

_"Mmm,"_ was all Jack could manage to respond, nodding his head, trying to swallow. 

Ennis laughed, shaking his head, looking back at the road in front of him.

While Brokeback Mountain was no 15 hours away from where they were, it was still a long drive. Ennis lived in southern Wyoming, while Brokeback was all the way at the top of the state, up north. It'd take 3, maybe 4 hours to get there. 

They passed the time talking about everything and nothing, stupid little conversations, laughing about anything that was remotely funny. 

_"Woah..."_ Jack wondered as he looked up out of the front window. The sky had started to get dark as great puffy gray clouds began to roll in. 

_"Looks like it's one of Wyoming's famous downpours."_

The sky started to get cloudier and cloudier as they kept going. Ennis had turned on the windshield wipers and was squinting to see in front of him.

_"Kinda hard 'ta see with all this rain."_ He said, trying to stare in front of him.

_"I'm lookin' out too. You're doin' good."_ Jack reassured him, looking out the window in front of them.

The rain kept coming down as Jack and Ennis continued talking about anything and everything. They had the radio on a grumbly quality AM news station, where a man talked about sports, the weather, and celebrity scandals.

_"Ya hear about that?"_ Jack laughed, looking over at Ennis, after the man reported a story where a famous celebrity actress had broken up with her movie star husband.

_"Shoulda never left 'im."_ Ennis said, shaking his head with a laugh.

They kept listening, getting a kick out of the crazy celebrity stories, then changing the radio over to a music station, singing along to "King of the Road" and laughing at how lousy their voices sounded.

Conversations turned into little nothings, and Ennis kept talking. It was mainly Ennis who was bringing up new things to talk about at this point, the rain still coming down hard.

Eventually as Ennis kept talking, his eyes focused on the road, Jack's answers got shorter and he didn't engage in conversation as much. His _"Yeah, totally!"'s_ and his _"wait till you hear this one!"'s_ had simply turned into _"Mm..."'s_ and _"Yeah...'s"._

After a while, Ennis noticed this from Jack, and finally decided to take a look at him.

To his surprise, Jack's eyes were slowly drifting closed and open, his head bobbing up and down along with them.

Ennis' eyebrows pinched together, feeling for the poor guy who had been trying to stay awake all along, to keep him company as he drove. 

_He stayed up for me. I missed this about him. Sacrificin' his own sleep for **me**. Because he **loves** me. _Ennis thought, looking at Jack fondly, who could barely keep his head up.

The clicking of the turn signal and the sound of the tires running the road was numbing, entrancing, eve,, lulling Jack to sleep as he struggled to keep his eyes open, his head bobbing up and down every so often. The occassional _"bup-bump bup-bump... bup-bump bup-bump"_ of the truck running over the ridges in the road had become familiar to him, a little rhythm that rocked him to sleep. 

Ennis looked lovingly at Jack, and reached a hand over to his shoulder, rubbing it tenderly and gently. _"Close your eyes, Jack, it's okay, I'm watching the road."_ he whispered. _"You haven't slept. 'S okay. You wanna lean your seat back?"_ He pointed over to the side of Jack's seat to the lever he could lower the seat with. Jack sleepily nodded and hung his hand below his seat, fishing for the lever, and then pulled it, the seat tilting back. He leaned his head in the corner by the seatbelt, reclining his seat and put his feet up on the dash. Ennis rubbed Jack's shoulder for a little longer and his eyes began to fully close.

Ennis had turned off the radio and the only thing that was audible in Jack's truck were the sounds of rain pattering on the windows and the top metal part of the truck, the windshield wipers with their constant _"schwump schwump... schwump schwump"_ asthey passed over the window, clearing rain out of their path, and Jack's soft breathing as he slept.

Ennis had time to himself now. While he wished he were talking to Jack still, it gave him comfort knowing that Jack was resting. He looked over at him every once in a while, just to check on him and smiled, warmth in his chest.

Ennis' head was full of thoughts of how they'd spend their first night back. _Lay by the fire and smoke and drink like we used to... Watch the sunset... Sing and make up little songs with Jack's stupid harmonica... Oh, that harmonica..._

A quick flash of white light followed by a clap of thunder had caused Jack to jolt awake in his seat. Ennis too, was startled out of his thoughts. 

_"Keep sleepin', rodeo. Was nothin'. Just a little storm."_ Ennis comforted him, reaching a hand over, the other on the wheel, and rubbed Jack's chest, to which Jack's eyes sleepily fluttered and drifted closed again. 

The rain continued, until after a while longer it began to slowly fade away, the sky turning blue again. Ennis sighed of relief, realizing he didn't have to squint to see the road in front of him anymore.

Driving along, he began to see the familiar sights of his favorite place. Butterflies arose in his stomach, looking in front of him, and then at Jack next to him, asleep, knowing that he was the one he'd be living with there in no time.

_"Jack."_

_"Mmm...."_ Jack turned slightly, facing the opposite way.

Ennis shook Jack's shoulder gently, rubbing it with his thumb.

_"Jack."_

_"Huh..."_

_"Jack, we're here."_

Ennis leaned back in his seat, stretching. Jack finally sat up and stretched his arms, opening his eyes and looked around, smiling, but suddenly his face dropped.

_"Ennis, this isn't where we always leave the tru-"_

Right ahead of them, in the view of the front window was a cliff that lead to a large body of water.

Before Jack could finish his sentence, he met eyes with Ennis who was lifting himself out of his shirt, removing his hat.

_"What are you..."_

_"Last one in!"_

Ennis had opened the door of the truck and hopped out. His shirt was already off, and he struggled, jumping out of his jeans, kicking his boots off, stripping to nothing.

_"Oh you son of a..."_

It was a mad dash for the water as Jack rushed to get out of his clothes. 

_"One... two..."_

And on three, the both of them were flying down, off the cliff into the gigantic lake.

With a big splash and a little delay to come up, their heads both bobbed up out of the water, their eyes sparkling as they pressed their foreheads together, coming together in a tight embrace.

_"We're here."_ Jack gushed, grinning, brushing the wet blond strands out of Ennis' eyes.

_"This is home."_ He grabbed Jack's hands under the water, pulling him closer in for a kiss. 

The warm water on their bare bodies united them by touch, through their lips and their arms as it slid off, dripping back into the glittering blue lake.

They spent time roughhousing, splashing water at eachother, and swimming around until they met to share a simple embrace, just to take in the moment. 

"Why don't we get going... it's gonna get dark soon." Ennis said, stretching, slicking his wet hair back.

They pulled themselves out of the water and walked their way back up to their truck, grabbing something to dry themselves with, their old blankets.

Soon enough, Jack and Ennis were sitting by the fire like they used to when they first met, huddled close, arms wrapped around eachother in blankets as they dried off, hands in front of the fire... Only this time, it was permanent. 

It was home. 


	6. brokeback mountain one-shots and short stories - An Evening Celebration - Wattpad

_"...Ey, where's that new bottle of cologne from th' other day?"_ Enniscalled out from the bathroom, peeking his head out of the doorframe, chin covered in puffy white shaving cream. 

_"I got it, jus' a minute..."_ Jack called back from the bedroom after a quick _"spritz_ , _spritz"_ , and a " _click"_ : the cap was back on Ennis' new bottle of Tom Ford's _Tobacco Vanille_ fragrance that he loved so much. 

Ennis shaved the stubble off of his face, washing away the remaining shaving cream with water from the sink, and dryed his chin. 

The sound of quick shuffling from Jack's black oxford dress shoes got louder as he scampered toward the bathroom, adjusting his suit jacket on the way there. 

A smiling, eyes crinkling Jack greeted Ennis once again, who was wearing his best white dress shirt and skinny black tie; they had both been running back and forth from their bedroom to the bathroom, getting ready for their big night. 

Ennis and Jack had moved into a ranch at the foot of Brokeback Mountain on Monday, the beginning of the week. They were conveniently located right next to their favorite place, easy access whenever they wanted. 

Tonight was Friday night, and it had been in Ennis and Jack's plans since the beginning of the week to celebrate their new beginning, in the fashion of an evening outing to a little club bar downtown. 

_"I see you've taken a likin' to that stuff, huh?"_

The warm, sophisticated scent filled Ennis' nose as Jack sheepishly grinned, extending his arm with the molasses-colored bottle in hand. 

_"Dang right... Can't get enough of it."_ He looked down, chuckling. _"Reminds me o' you."_

Jack lifted up the lapel of his jacket to his nose slowly, inhaling the heavy, yet calming smell, his face relaxing into the scent. The corner of Ennis' mouth turned upward, forming a little smirk. 

_"Well, ya better not get tired of it. I gotta use it too... The whole house is gonna be smellin' like this stuff. Give it here."_ Ennis replied, reaching his hand out. 

He grabbed the bottle from Jack's waiting hand and clicked off the cap.

_**Click.** Spritz, spritz, spritz, spritz, spritz, spritz, spritz. _

Ennis pumped the dispenser, moving the bottle swiftly all over himself, spraying the cologne onto his chest, his neck, and shirt sleeves. 

_"Oh god... now it's too strong!"_ Jack choked, wheezing, waving his hands around in the air. 

He flipped the switch on the wall to turn the bathroom fan on, and the air started to clear out, the smell returning to its usual calming, rich fragrance.

_"...Well whaddya expect when we both gotta wear it? Get your own!"_ Ennis laughed, stifling coughs, covering his mouth and nose with his elbow, his other arm fanning the air. 

Once the air in the stuffy bathroom returned to its normal state, the two men took a step back, examining themselves in the large mirror. Jack looked behind his own reflection and noticed Ennis' black suit jacket hanging on the wall, and turned away from the mirror to pick it up. He gingerly removed it and opened it, walking closer to Ennis, and motioned for him to open his arms. 

Arm by arm, Jack gently helped Ennis into his suit jacket, carefully focusing on each arm and his chest, affectionately smoothing out the fabric, unknowing to Ennis' face that paid no mind to Jack's hands, but all attention to Jack's concentrated face, Ennis' eyes glittering with endearment and admiration.

Jack smoothed out the lapel on Ennis' suit, his hand delicately and slowly trailing down the material, his other hand on Ennis' back, doing the same, smoothing the fabric out. 

Ennis was snapped out of his daze with a sudden hard _**WHACK**_ on his back, delivered by the other cowboy that had just been carefully sweeping his hands down the fabric, getting rid of the light wrinkles a second ago.

_"Son of a..."_ Ennis reacted quickly and swatted the middle of Jack's arm, playfully slapping him back with his hand, smirking. **_"BITCH!"_ **

Jack rubbed his arm slowly, his face the expression of a dog with its tail between its legs. 

_"Jus' messin' with ya."_ Jack chuckled, still rubbing his arm. "Don't think I didn't see your _lovey-dovey-googly-whatever-the heck-you-wanna-call-it eyes_ watchin' me. I see er'rything. 'Ya ain't slick, cowboy."

Ennis couldn't help but blush as Jack skidded out of the bathroom to the coat rack by the front door of their new home. He hurried back with that same shuffling sound of his feet to the bathroom, this time with instead of a bottle of cologne, Ennis' treasured beige cowboy hat in hand.

Ennis grinned at the sight, reaching out to take the hat from Jack, who instantly kindly pushed his hand away, and brought the hat up to Ennis' head himself, adjusting it. Ennis stared into Jack's eyes yet again _(this time, to which Jack was **actually** unknowing)_, admiring how focused he was on carefully and gently placing his favorite hat on his head. 

Jack held his hands on the brim of Ennis' hat for a moment before slowly retracting them, and took a small step back, taking in Ennis' now clean-shaven, manly apperance, his full outfit; the fresh smelling scent of cologne and washed-out shaving cream filling his nose.

He shakily exhaled. _"Y-you look awesome."_ He sputtered.

_"And you look amazing."_ Ennis replied, lovingly, placing a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack recollected himself, shaking his head, and turned Ennis by his shoulder to face the two reflections in the mirror. 

The two cowboys stood there, looking at themselves, now both wearing sharp, matching black suits and skinny ties; the only difference between the two being Jack's black hat that complemented his dark brown hair, and Ennis' beige hat that complemented his dirty-blond hair. 

_"Ain't we the two sharpest lookin' cowboys you've ever seen?"_ Jack chimed, proudly grinning at the reflection. 

Ennis adjusted his tie and looked back up at Jack's reflection. 

_"Sure are."_ He smiled back, and gave Jack a quick pat on the back, looking out the door. 

_"Now come on, we gotta get goin'. The crowd's gotta be gettin' there soon for dinner. We gotta get there in time so we can skip any long wait."_

_"I'm ready."_ Jack replied, turning toward the door, too. 

Ennis bent down and roughly shoved his feet into his black dress shoes, as Jack headed for the front door. He lifted his coat off the rack on the wall, along with Ennis', waiting for him to walk over. 

Ennis plodded to the front door, alternating feet kicking the floor with his heels, stomping them into his shoes on the way over. He took the coat out of Jack's hand and put it on over his suit jacket, mumbling a _"Thanks",_ as Jack did the same, putting his bulky wool coat on.

_"Let's go."_ Jack motioned with a quick tilt of his head towards the door. 

Ennis opened the front door to an icy blast of December air. He stepped out, exhaling a cold cloud of visible white condensation, and hustled to the passenger seat of Jack's blue pickup truck, clutching his coat closed over his chest, breathing shortly.

Jack hurried quickly behind, careful not to slip on the icy driveway. He raced to the driver's seat, holding his breath in shock from the cold, and opened the door, fumbling with the keys in his hand. He finally found the one and turned it in the ignition. 

The truck rumbled to life, shaking up. 

Jack shut his door instantly and exhaled sharply, lungs filled with cold air. His hands darted to the knob for the air control, turning it all the way to the right, away from the letter 'C' and the blue dots, toward the red ones that led to the letter 'H'. 

The two sat there for a moment, shivering, dry hands scrambling, rubbing together as they cupped them to their faces and blew into them.

_"God, it's f-freezin'."_ Ennis trembled.

_" 'S gonna warm up in here, 'jus a m-minute..."_ Jack shakily breathed out, rubbing his arms with his hands to create warmth.

Finally, the cold air blowing from the vents had started to get warmer, and then finally increased to a nice hot temperature, melting the two cowboys out of Jack's icebox of a truck.

_"Forgot about these winters up here."_ Ennis muttered, shivering. 

The both of them finally relaxed into the warmth with a simultaneous deep sigh as the car reached a perfect toasty temperature.

Jack put his hand on Ennis' seat, whipping his head around to look out the back window, and then back in front again, putting the stick shift in reverse. 

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: You can play the video at the top of the screen for ambience of driving through the snow. If you're on mobile, I think you have to press the next arrow if it says "You're reading..." press the arrow to get to the video at the top of the screen._ **

The truck slowly eased out of the driveway and turned around with the _"grr ...duck"_ of the shift stick knob, the crunchy sound of snow mixed with gravel beneath the wheels as the truck slid out onto the road. 

Ennis ticked on the radio as they made their way into town, a grumbly AM station with a weatherman reporting the forecast for the weekend.

_"Blizzard comin' huh? Guess it'll be a White Christmas."_ Ennislooked over at Jack, lowering the radio a little after hearing the weather report. 

_"You got that right. Gotta get ready for that."_

Jack kept driving as the cloudy night sky began to litter a light coating of snowflakes onto the ground, lightly floating down.

Jack looked up at the sky, eyes still watching the road, as Ennis gazed out the window in front of him, melting into the feeling of warmth surrounding him from the vents, on his chest, around his feet and legs, and below his seat. 

Jack kept driving, the two saying nothing for a while, just taking in the wintery scene and the warmth inside the truck; the constant whirring sound of warm air escaping the vents, the occasional click and the " _tick-tick, tick-tick"_ of the blinkers, and the sound of crackling and humming as the truck drove over the thin coating of snow on the road, all tying together this peaceful moment. The radio played faintly, switching from a weather report to advertisements for Christmas holiday sales at stores, jingling bells in every one. 

Jack finally pulled into a little club bar parking lot. _"We're here."_

Ennis was interrupted from his dreamy wintery haze when Jack clicked his seatbelt off for him and unbuckled his own. 

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: You can stop playing the top video now._ **

Jack opened his door, walking around the truck, not as shocked by the cold this time, and opened Ennis' door on the passenger side for him.

Ennis hopped out, and Jack shut the door. The two walked hand in hand to the front entrance; the faded sound of people talking, boisterous laughter, music, plates and silverware bustling inside. 

_**AUTHOR'S**_ **_NOTE_** : _**You can play the video below for ambience of the bar.**_

The sound grew louder and more clear as Jack pulled open the heavy wooden door, holding it for Ennis. _"After you."_

Ennis smiled and nodded thanks, stepping inside, shivering, and tried to shake off the cold as Jack followed behind him.

The door slammed shut behind them with the " _ring_ - _ding!"_ of a little bell attached to it, whooshing in a blast of crisp, freezing air.

However, the heat was on in the bar inside, welcoming Ennis and Jack into its warm atmosphere, filled with people and soft yellow-orange lighting. 

The bar had a cozy, intimate look to it, the walls decorated with rainbow Christmas lights, giving it a homey feeling that was easy to get comfortable to. Faint rock music played through the speakers, accompanying the guests for their dinner. 

_"Welcome in! 'Sure is cold out there, look at y'all. Let me get you two a table."_ A young hostess chirped, greeting a rosy-cheeked and red-nosed Jack and Ennis in from the cold. 

_"We'd just like to sit at the bar if that's alright, is there room up there?"_ Jack answered, looking over at the bar that stretched across the middle of the club. 

_"Of course, follow me!"_ The blonde-haired hostess moseyed her way through a crowd of waiters and waitresses, couples and friends sitting down at tables enjoying dinner. She motioned for Jack and Ennis to follow behind her. 

They were brought to two empty seats at the corner of the bar next to a wall. The seats faced the back bar shelf that held all the liquor and the TV that was playing the night's football game.

_"Enjoy, you two!"_ She pushed the menus on the counter in front of them and left for the front of the restaurant again.

They both thanked her and sat down, looking at the menu.

_"Nice little place huh?"_ Ennis looked up for a moment, taking in the surroundings of the little club restaurant. 

People were everywhere, enjoying themselves. Music played through the speakers over the chatter and clanging of silverware and plates. 

_"Don't know how I hadn't heard about this place 'til now."_ Jack replied, trailing his finger along the words on the menu. _"What are you gonna get?"_

_"Probably jus' some sliders and fries. You?"_

_"Guess I'll have the same. What about to drink? I'm just gonna get a soda, I gotta drive us home. You want one too? Or somethin' else? It's alright if you wanna get somethin' else."_ Jack offered, still looking at the menu.

_"Think I'll do whiskey. Warm me up a lil'."_

_"You still cold?"_ Jack's head darted up from the menu, surprised. He took his hand to Ennis' back, rubbing it tenderly for a moment.

_"Don't know how you're **not**... guess you warm up fast." _Ennis shrugged. 

_"Yeah, not sure why. You ready to order?"_ Jack looked back down at the menu and then over at Ennis.

_"Yeah, sure."_

Jack lifted his hand near his face and dropped it. A bartender walked over, greeting them with a smile.

_"What can I get you two fellas?"_

_"We're gonna do two orders of sliders and fries, and I'll have a Coke."_ Jack looked up from the menu at the bartender. 

_"And for you?"_ The man looked over at Ennis.

_"I'll take a glass of whiskey please."_

_"On it. Be out in a few! Thanks fellas."_ The bartender took both of their menus and walked away.

Jack and Ennis nodded with a simultaneous " _Thank you"._

They waited for their orders, passing the time watching the football game on TV, cringing at the fumbles and grabbing eachother on the back, smiling and laughing whenever a good pass was made. 

_"And here you are, two orders of sliders and fries, and here's your drinks."_

_"Looks great, thanks."_ Ennismarveled at the steaming dishes in front of them, looking up at the bartender. Jack nodded and said thanks too. 

With the first bite, their eyes widened at each other.

_"Wow..."_ was all they could manage to say, and they went right back to eating and enjoying the game on TV, joining in on the guests who cheered on Wyoming's college team. 

After a while, happily enjoying their dinner, Jack and Ennis had finished, their plates picked up by a lady bartender, to which they thanked, smiling, complimenting the food. 

_"Best food I've had in a while."_ Ennis shut his eyes after the bartender left, nodding his head at Jack, who replied with an _"Mhm..."_

They were left with the glasses of their drinks, not quite empty yet. 

They talked and talked; random conversations... complaining about how cold it was outside... cringing at how the football game was going on TV... and little home stories, that caused laughs out of the two of them.

_**"Really? She really told you that?"** _

_**"I wouldn't lie!"** _

_Laugh, laugh laugh._

_**"Aw, come on. You gotta give me more credit for than that! I hardly knew the guy."** _

_Slap on the back._

_**"I don't think you ever told me that one! Real funny."** _

_Chuckle, chuckle, chuckle..._


	7. brokeback mountain one-shots and short stories - An Evening Celebration (part 2) - Wattpad

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is the bar ambience again. I suggest keeping this playing through the whole story, however I do not think that you can play two videos at once on mobile Wattpad, so you're free to open another tab, if not it's fine._ **

Amidst all the chatter, a sudden commotion started, the music playing in the club had changed and drastically increased in volume. Ennis had turned around, seeing what the deal was all about.

A song, somewhat familiar to Ennis, began to play, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Paying no mind the fuss, he swiveled back around in his seat, facing the bar again and continued to watch the TV. 

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Play this video for the song "Love My Way" now.** _

_"Love My Way"_ by the Psychedelic Furs blasted through the speakers, instantly drawing a huge crowd to the dance floor, including an animated, sparkly-eyed Jack who had instantly tore off his wool coat and hopped off his seat at the bar, the second he heard the opening notes of the hit song.

"Where are you goin'? I'm drinkin' somethin' here, Jack." Ennis choked, clearing his throat. 

Jack had already grabbed Ennis by his empty hand, leaving him no choice but to shake off his heavy coat and leave his drink on the counter, bashfully shrugging at the bartender who laughed, shaking her head and picked it up for him, playfully shooing him away as if she were saying, _"Go, go. Enjoy yourself."_

Jack tightly grabbed Ennis by the hand, rushing him to the dance floor that was full of people, a young crowd, people mostly the same age as them, having the time of their life. Jack's right hand, cold and dry from the brisk winter air outside, gripped tightly around Ennis' left, melting into its clammy warmth caused by being wrapped soundly around a glass of whiskey that he was ever-so-rudely interrupted from. 

Jack dragged him to the floor, causing Ennis to trip over his own feet. Jack's eyes were not on Ennis', who hurriedly stumbled behind him, being whisked away and pulled by one hand, but glued to the empty space in the crowd of people, as if it were reserved specially for them. 

_There's an army on the dance floor, it's a passion with a gun, my love._

The singer with an angsty British accent crooned. 

_In a room without a door, a kiss is not enough in._

_Love my way, it's a new road. I follow where my mind goes._

The singer belted the lyrics, almost as if the song was chosen serendipitously for Ennis and Jack's special occasion. 

The two cowboys removed their hats and lifted them up as they jumped up and down, the song reaching its all-too-well-known chorus. 

Shouting the words at the top of their lungs, huge smiles plastered on their glowing faces. They couldn't even hear their own voices in the sea of noise: people simultaneously singing the same words, the bass and drums kicking through the speakers evenly placed around the bar.

_Love my way._ This was their way. Jack and Ennis' way. 

Their _new road_ : their new life together, happy. _**Finally**_. 

The spunky hit continued to play, reaching its synthesizer interlude. 

Jack and Ennis held each other even tighter, spinning around as fast as their feet could take them, tuning out everyone else around them and the clamor of the other guests; the rainbow multicolored lights projecting onto their faces in the atmosphere of smoke from cigarettes, the cold air rushing in as the front entrance door to the bar occasionally swung open, inviting new, happy guests into the exclusive party. 

A cheer erupted from the crowd, followed by a pattering applause as the sound faded out. A scuffing of footsteps entered the room and a light chatter started. 

With two taps on a microphone, the same hostess that welcomed Ennis and Jack into the bar began to make an announcement. 

The young hostess beamed, taking a wired microphone. _"We have a special surprise for y'all for our next song."_

_"They came all the way here from a little town near Brokeback Mountain... Here's Wyoming's very own, The Stapeltons!"_

A band paraded out onto the empty stage: two people lugging guitars and boxy amplifiers in their hands, a woman with a bass guitar, and a man carrying a microphone stand. 

The audience happily chattered as the group set up, filling the small floor stage. 

With a hefty _"1-2... 1-2. Helloooooo...."_ into the microphone, a deep man's voice with a western twang began to speak. 

_"We're The Stapeltons, proudly hailin' from none other than good ole' Wyoming. We're delighted to be performin' for you tonight."_

An applause broke out in the audience, followed by a few whoops, high pitched whistles, and _"Yeah!"_ s. 

_"Congrats to everyone out there on whatever it is you're celebratin'. And if you're not celebratin' anything, congrats anyway. This great Wyoming crowd deserves it. This little number here's called 'Tennesee Whiskey'."_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLAY THE TOP VIDEO NOW FOR THIS SONG! Click the next arrow again at the top of the page._ **

The crowd quieted down as everyone got close. The drummer began to play a slow tempo drum beat that you could easy count _"1,2,3... 1,2,3..."_ to. A muddy, rich guitar melody began to play, accompanied by a bass line that followed the drums. 

_Used to spend my nights out in a barroom  
It was the only love I've known  
But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom  
And brought me back from being too far gone_

Jack pressed his forehead to Ennis', giving him a huge grin as he stared into his illuminated brown eyes, with his blue ones that twinkled in the yellow light of the room. 

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
You're as sweet as strawberry wine  
You're as warm as a glass of brandy  
And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

The two of them got closer, their hands intertwined tightly and wrapped around each other's shoulders; the brims of their hats overlapping each other. 

The scratchy feeling of the fabric of their suit jackets brushed up against their fingertips as they held each other tightly, gripping each other's shoulders, swaying to the music, taking in the moment. 

Jack and Ennis stood out in the crowd, or at least they felt they did, wearing the two sharpest matching night-black suits and ties in the whole bar. Everyone was in their own little world. But to Jack and Ennis, this one belonged to them only. 

And they were the kings of it. 

_"...S' like we never left."_ Jack whispered, loud enough to hear over the music. 

_"...Only better."_ Ennis sighed, bringing his head to Jack's sturdy shoulder, nuzzling into it as Jack lovingly cradled Ennis' hair below his hat in response. 

The two stood there, swaying in the crowd of people, absorbing the warmth from each other's chests and hands for the rest of the song; a break from the winter cold outside. 

They rested, swaying with chins snug into each other's shoulders, now-warm hands tightly intertwined, the strong smell of cologne growing richer and more prominent as they rested each other's heads in their shoulders. The fragrance, now in a different enviroment than home, was not only comforting, but more invigorating than ever - the sophisticated scent 

Jack would drive home later that night in the snow. Ennis would fall asleep on the drive back, his head bobbing up and down as his eyes fluttered open and shut. Jack had told him to take a little nap, tenderly rubbing his shoulder every once and a while as he lightly slept on the ride home. 

A little click, and Jack had unbuckled Ennis' seatbelt with a gentle nudge, rubbing his arm. _"We're home. Come on, let's go to bed."_

They headed straight for their bedroom as soon as they pulled into the driveway, exhausted from the night full of talking, laughing, eating, drinking, and dancing.

Jack and Ennis walked hand in hand (they always did) up the steps of their porch; Ennis a little more sluggish as he had been sleeping on the way back, Jack making sure to keep him up as they walked inside. 

With a few lazy, eyes-shut _"I love you"'_ s, and other sweet nothings about the night of fun they had just shared _("I can't believe we're finally here..."), ("I've missed this...")_ , they held each other close in bed, not only for warmth, but affection, and desire for touch, the heat transferring to each other from their chests and hands.

Jack and Ennis fell asleep that cold December night, to the sound of snow crinkling, hitting the window as it fell outside, holding each other close with sleepy smiles on their faces, content with their new life at the foot of Brokeback Mountain.


	8. brokeback mountain one-shots and short stories - Frostbite, Cold Nights, and Christmas Lights

# Frostbite, Cold Nights, and Christmas Lights

_**A/N: You can play the audio above whenever you want. It's a song called "Disney Girls" by The Beach Boys. I know it's not a Christmas song but I get that wintery, Christmas feeling from it, so give it a listen while you're reading this if you want.** _

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS to all my readers. Sending you so much love for the holiday season. Thanks always! - Jackie (@jackiesbookshelf)** _

_"ENNIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS???!!"_ A long, drawn out wail from Jack in the other room.

" _Wh_ ** _AAAAAAAHHH_** _t_?" An annoyed, but still thoughtful response, with an over-exaggerated tone, stretching out the "AAAAAH", mocking Jack's voice.

_"Got a little bit of a DILEMMA over hereeeee, help me out?"_

Ennis had been kneeling in front of a cardboard box, pulling a never-ending tangled string of Christmas lights out of it, when a muffled voice had called out his name from across the house. Christmas oldies played from a stereo that echoed throughout the rooms.

 _"Always somethin' with you, Jack..."_ He shook his head, shutting his eyes.

_"I'm untanglin' these lights here, give me a minu- agh, whatever. Hold on."_

With a _slap-crack!_ of the lights as they hit the ground, and two heavy thuds of his suede boots as he stood up, Ennis had thrown the jumbled wires on the floor, and pushed himself up by the knees, one-by-one, off of the hardwood floor of their home.

Jack snickered to himself, hearing all the commotion, followed by the _clomp, thud, clomp, thud_ of Ennis' boots as he reluctantly trudged over to him in the other room.

 _"'S'always gotta be somethin' when I'm busy, never when I'm not. You always gotta..."_ Ennis muttered on and on, making his way over to Jack across the house.

Jack kept laughing to himself, hearing the other cowboy's complaints. The fact that he couldn't see his face made it even funnier, leaving Jack picturing Ennis' World famous pouty "rant face" that Jack knew all too well; the same one he'd always make whenever he went off on a tangent about something that bothered him.

Jack suddenly recollected himself when Ennis appeared from around the corner, squinting eyes at him.

 _"The heck are you d-"_ Ennis grumbled, asking what was the matter, but was cut off by the sound of Jack's whiny voice and his... festive appearance.

There was Jack Twist, on the floor huddled in a ball, tangled and wrapped up in colorful Christmas lights that were lit up and plugged into the wall behind him... which wasn't even the worst part — he was decked out in reindeer antlers attached to a headband that sat perfectly on his head, a wreath with a fancy red bow around his neck... and to top it all off, a light-up red nose was pinched onto his own nose.

 _"Oh deer. I've got a problem... I'm head over hooves for you."_ Jack shrugged, expressing his urgent "dilemma".

A pause of silence and an exchanged look between the two cowboys. Then a sigh from Ennis. He rushed his fists to his hips.

 _"You're always screwin' around, Jack!"_ He threw his hands in the air. _"You called me away from what I was doin' for THIS?"_ Ennis tried his best to keep a stern face, scolding Jack, disregarding his corny pick-up line, trying not to give any attention to just how _stupid_ he looked in those antlers and the red nose. So _stupid_.

Jack stared directly into Ennis' eyes, holding that same pleading expression, antlers, red-nose, and all, but with raised eyebrows. His crystal blue eyes were as glittery as a snow globe, and a goofy smirk was plastered on his face, almost as if he were saying " _Really_... are you _serious_ right now?", forcing Ennis to crack a smile, flashing a few teeth the color of the fresh snow that lay on the ground outside.

Ennis quickly closed his mouth again, retracting to a stern face, ( _You're supposed to be serious - you're mad at him! Remember?!),_ but stifled a chuckle. He held it in until he finally broke, snorting a laugh that erupted from the side of his mouth, kicking in from his nose. The laugh moved to the rest of his mouth, resulting in a huge grin, as he shut his eyes and turned around, hiding his expression from Jack who sat there on the floor, wrapped in a colorful mess of Christmas lights, laughing.

Jack struggled to push himself up off the floor, almost toppling over in the wrap of lights he got himself into, but managed to get up and stand up behind Ennis, whose back was turned to him, shoulders rapidly heaving up and down as he chuckled, hiding his face in his elbow.

Two hands that were bound in colorful lights reached out, the wrists barely making it past the wire. They grabbed Ennis by the midsection on each side, spinning him around to reveal a face blushing with closed eyes and rosy cheeks, the color of the light up ball pinched onto Jack's nose.

Ennis lifted up one hand to his face, covering his eyes that were already shut.

Jack peeled Ennis' hand off of his face, forcing him to open his eyes and get a load of the absurd sight in front of him — a cowboy, dressed as a red-nosed reindeer with a wreath around his neck... wrapped up in rainbow lights that made him look like some sort of a human Christmas tree... with antlers and a glowing red nose.

 _"Get over here."_ Jack teased, lovingly, waddling closer to Ennis, legs bound with wire, reaching his two hands out from the lights, as far as they could go - which wasn't very far at all.

Jack was a funny sight. It was hard for Ennis to resist walking over: two small hands sticking out from behind the lights that wrapped all the way around his body, arms barely making it through the little gap in the wire. The wires wrapped around his legs too, forcing Jack into a little wobble, as he inched closer to Ennis.

Ennis shook his head, still laughing with rosy cheeks, and wrapped his arms around Jack in the jumble of colorful lights.

He felt Jack move an arm, but assumed it was him just trying to break loose from the tangle he got himself into so he could hug back, so he didn't pay any mind to it.

Little did Ennis know that Jack had not only broken loose from the lights, but he had something in his hand.

Ennis' head was nuzzled into Jack's shoulder, too caught up in love to notice what Jack was about to do.

With a little dig of his chin, deeper into Jack's shoulder, Ennis felt a hand surrounded by something fuzzy shove something onto his head.

 _"There you go."_ Jack said, removing Ennis from his shoulder, beholding his creation.

A plush red and white Santa hat sat comfortably on Ennis' head as he pursed his lips, lifting his hand up and feeling around for the dangling pom-pom - letting him know what was now sitting on his head, courtesy of Jack Twist.

 _"Merry Early Christmas, Santy Claus."_ Jack stuck two fingers out near Ennis' cheek and flicked the little hanging white puff ball, sending it around Ennis' face.

Ennis flinched as the ball hit his nose, and then gave a blank, annoyed stare. " _Really_?"

 _"What, you thought I was goin' to let you get away with not wearing somethin' festive, too? We all gotta be in the Christmas spirit here. It ain't gonna just be me."_ Jack leaned his forehead toward Ennis, grinning, eyes so icy blue, they looked like they belonged with the snowflakes that were falling softly outside.

 _"Aren't you somethin', Jack Twist? You're always up to somethin' funny."_ Ennis groaned, cracking another smile, this time, showing all his teeth.

He walked back over, holding his arms open to Jack who had shook off all the Christmas lights by now, roping them up in a loop that he held in his hand, along with the wreath.

Jack walked closer too, arms open just as wide, maybe even wider. They pulled each other together for a warm, tight embrace; a stark difference from the bitter cold outside.

The fire crackled in their living room as the radio played on.

They held each other there, closely for a minute, lightly swaying back and forth, turning their bodies by their feet, chins nuzzled into each other's shoulders, Ennis rubbing Jack's back tenderly.

***

 _"I gotta get back to untanglin' those lights. They're not gonna untangle themselves while we stand here like this, ya know."_ Ennis finally said quietly, breaking the silence, face still nuzzled into Jack's shoulder. He brought his mouth a little closer to Jack's neck.

 _"Mhm...Want me to help?"_ Jack asked, his voice muffled into Ennis' shoulder, the fabric of his wool coat absorbing the sound of his voice.

Ennis felt the buzz from Jack's voice rumble in his neck.

 _"No, actually what I_ _want_ _you to do is take all that shit off. You look so stupid."_ Ennis replied, pushing him off of his shoulder, forcing Jack to stand in front of him with a dumb expression on his face, both of Ennis' hands on each one of Jack's shoulders.

Ennis stared at the man in front of him wearing reindeer antlers with a pulsating red nose for a moment, not saying anything, smirked, and then burst into laughter, snorting from his nose again, the laugh moving to his mouth.

 _"Alright, I'll take it off. Here. You wear it."_ Jack chuckled in response, agreeing to Ennis' request.

Jack reached for the glowing red nose on his own face, pulsing with light, brought his hand over to Ennis' face, and pinched it onto his nose instead.

 _"Man, get it off!"_ Almost as if it were a reflex, Ennis' hands darted for his nose, trying to squeeze the glowing ball to pinch it off of his nose, but was unsuccessful.

_"How'd you get this thing to stay on so go-"_

_"Not done yet..."_ Jack had also removed the antlers from his own head, and placed them on top of Ennis' new Santa hat, a crazy combination of Christmas characters.

Now HE was the stupid-looking one.

_"There. Don't move!"_

A puff of air and a sigh released from Ennis' mouth, as he stood there, defeated, hands on his hips.

Jack skidded out of the room, disappearing from view, but reappeared two seconds later with his Polaroid camera in hand, the string to wear it around his neck, dangling.

 _"Say, 'Merry Christmas!'_ " Jack chimed, beaming with a smile, bringing his eye up to the viewfinder, squinting the other one closed.

 _"Merry... Christmas..."_ A grumpy face from Ennis, who stood in front of the camera, forcing a smile.

_Click - ka-SHIIIIING._

Jack pulled a goofy face behind the camera as soon as the flash illuminated Ennis' red face, glowing with rosy cheeks and a red nose, forcing Ennis to erupt into laughter, making for a great photo.

Jack had snapped the picture and out came the photo on the other end with a _whirrrr_.

Ennis ripped it out of the dispenser before Jack could, shaking it himself for it to develop, holding it up to his face, shielding it from Jack, whom he refused to let see it.

_"I look awful!"_

_"Let me seeeee!!!_ " Jack whined, shuffling quickly around Ennis's back, trying to catch a glimpse of his new prized snapshot.

 _"No, I look even more stupid than you did with this stuff on"._ He clutched the photo to his chest, and found a way to take off the glowing red nose, leaving the antlers on though, handing the nose along with the Santa hat to Jack.

 _"Come on, it can't be that bad... 's not like I'm entering it into a photo contest or anythin'.."_ Jack grabbed the Santa hat and put it on, adjusting it on his head, and put the nose in his coat pocket.

 _"Fine, I'll let you see it. Only 'cause you took it, though."_ He slowly removed the photo from his chest, that had now brightened up to its full color, handing it to Jack who's hand lingered in the air, waiting to take it.

 _"Now look at that. Look how festive 'ya look. The red nose really brings out the color of your cheeks. I think we just found our new Christmas ca-"_ Jack laughed, but was cut off.

 _"NO!"_ And with that, Ennis had swiped the photo out of Jack's hand, his own hand darting to his chest, shielding the photo from him again.

 _"I'm only messin'!"_ Jack slapped Ennis' shoulder.

Ennis sighed. _"Fine, me too. Thanks for the picture."_ He chuckled, handing the photo back over to Jack. He was right, though - what a perfect Christmas card it would make. A truly festive shot.

 _"Now I really get to look at it. Gosh, I love it. Look how happy you look."_ Jack held the photo in his hand, and stroked it once lightly with his thumb.

Ennis wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders, as they looked at the picture together for a moment, Ennis blushing, leaning in close for a moment.

He tapped Jack twice on the shoulder. _"Come on, we gotta get the lights up. 'S gettin' late."_

 _"You're right. C'mon. I'll help ya. I'm good at untanglin' stuff. I didn't rodeo all these years workin' up my lasso untanglin' skills for nothin'! You go get the candy canes and the other stuff."_ Jack kept the photo in his pocket along with the red nose.

 _"Thanks."_ Ennis smiled warmly, rubbing Jack's shoulder for a second, and walked the opposite direction to the other room where Jack had been before.

Jack fiddled with the lights on the floor, as Ennis sorted out the candy canes for the grass, along with the fragile polar bear and reindeer decorations - the ones that light up and move slowly when plugged in. He kept digging through the box and stumbled across some icicle lights that would fit nicely on the roof that hung right above the porch.

It didn't even take a whole five minutes for Jack to stand up and exclaim _"Done!"_ , and walk over to Ennis, holding up the string of newly untangled lights to show him, stretching them out as Ennis sat on the floor, still fumbling with candy canes.

_"How'd you-"_

_"Ne'ermind that. Come on, let's go outside and hang this stuff up! Woo-hoo!"_ Jack nudged Ennis on the ground, causing him to stumble a little, holding himself up by one hand on the wood floor.

 _"I'm not done yet, how am I 'sposed to carry all this stuff?"_ Ennis motioned to the array of decorations laid out on the floor, looking up at Jack.

_"Grab what you can, I got the rest. Let's go!"_


	9. brokeback mountain one-shots and short stories - Frostbite, Cold Nights, and Christmas Lights (part two) - Wattpad

**_A/N: Play the video at the top for the snow ambience._ **

Ennis stood up, grabbing as many candy cane lights as he could, and Jack bent down, picking up the polar bear in his free hand, leaving Ennis to pick up the reindeer. (Very fitting for the antlers that sat on his head.) He didn't mind them all of the sudden, it was almost like they belonged there.

Jack walked to the front door of their house, Ennis following behind, hands full, careful not to drop the decorations. Jack turned the handle with his free hand that held the rope of lights, kicking it open with his boot, for Ennis behind him, as the door opened them, startling them with a blast of chilled air.

 _"Freezin'"._ Jack muttered, turning his head to Ennis in the doorway, who nodded with a shiver of agreement. _"We'll warm up to it once we get out. Come on, this house needs us, sittin' here, empty with no lights. Where's the Christmas spirit? Kinda sad... Looks like the neighbors beat us to decoratin'!"_ Ennis hopped out of the doorframe behind Jack, getting the view of the array of blue, gold, and rainbow lights from the houses across the street.

The light snow that fell from the sky before had subsided, occasional snowflakes falling from the beds of snow on the roof.

 _"Welp... where do we start?"_ Ennis asked, setting down the box of icicle lights and candy canes, looking up at the empty looking exterior of their home; a blank canvas about to be painted with color.

 _"Let's start with these little things."_ Jack answered, bending down to the box that Ennis had just set down, sifting through candy canes and icicle lights. _"What are these?"_ He questioned, lifting one up.

_"Oh, forgot to tell you 'bout those. They're like icicles, they light up blue 'n start at the top, they look like they pour down. Real cool."_

_"How 'bout you set those up, and I'll get the candy canes and those little gingerbread things."_

_"Deal. Where's the ladder?"_

_"Oh. Be right back."_ Jack darted inside the house, leaving Ennis outside in the quiet cold of the winter night.

It was 9 P.M. and the entire street was quiet, except for the distant sound of an instrumental electronic "Jingle Bells"playing from someone's motion-sensored decoration down the road. The music and the lights would turn on every time a car drove past, or a person walked by.

Ennis breathed in the cool air, not as shocked by it as he had been before. Jack was right. He had gotten used to it. The coldness felt nice in his lungs, giving him a refreshing breath of fresh winter air, rejuvenating him from the sleepy feeling he had, caused by the warmth of the fireplace and the gas powered heat circulation in their home.

Jack appeared again, with the metallic banging off two ladders hitting his legs and the ground, that seemed to echo through the neighborhood, as he put one down and set the other up in front of the porch for Ennis to use.

 _"I didn't even know we had two ladders."_ Ennis said, surprised.

 _"Get to work, cowboy. Enough yappin'."_ Jack walked over to the box, bent down and started taking out red and white striped candy canes one by one, a couple of gingerbread men to pair with nicely.

Ennis shrugged, got the icicles out of the box, and walked over to the porch, climbing up the ladder that Jack had set up.

One by one, he strung each icicle attached to the long wire over the nails in the roof.

Jack minded his own task, strategically placing each candy cane opposite each other, alternating between candy cane and gingerbread man, making a path that lined the driveway. These also lit up, being solar powered, they turn on when it gets dark out.

Jack flipped the switch on each one as he stuck them into the ground and was surprised when they turned on, though they had never been used. _Maybe they came already partially powered, as a "try-me" kind of thing,_ he wondered. Whatever the reason, it was lucky.

Ennis was making progress, successful in hanging up the icicles. He finally stepped down and plugged the extension cord into the outlet. The icicles had lit up blue as they glittered down, with an effect that made them look like they were dripping towards the ground.

_"Huh-hey!"_ Ennis called over to Jack, marveling at the sight, proudly clapping twice.

Jack's head had whipped up from focusing on the last candy cane, over at Ennis who had climbed back up the ladder.

_"No WAY! That looks AWESOME! You did all that?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Well look at you, Professional Christmas Decorator, Mr. Ennis Del Mar."_

_"I ain't THAT special."_ He laughed. _"You done with those over there? Help me with the other lights!"_

Jack stuck the last candy cane into the ground and trudged through the layer of snow, over to Ennis, taking the two strings of lights in both hands - the one Ennis had trouble untangling, and the one that Jack found himself tangled in.

_"Take this. I'm gonna set up the other ladder. We can do these one by one, let's just start with this..." J_ ack paused, sticking a finger in the air. _"You know what? 'S too quiet out here. Be right back."_

Jack disappeared into the house yet again, this time reappearing with the big stereo radio from inside, tuned into their favorite rock station that had been playing Christmas for the holiday season. He set it down on the steps of the porch and crouched down, pinching his fingers to the knob to raise the volume.

_"Smart."_ Ennis nodded.

Jack ran over to grab the other ladder, and set it up across from Ennis on the opposite end of the house.

_"How 'bout we do it like this: I start over here and you start over there. 'S a pretty long wire. We can meet up in the middle."_ He pointed in Ennis' direction.

_"Sounds like a plan."_

They each grabbed their respective sides of the rope of lights, and separated, walking to opposite sides of the house, and climbed up their ladders.

They spent time carefully threading the lights through the nails in the roof, inching the ladders closer every time they ran out of wire to reach.

They moved closer and closer, finally meeting up in the middle, like Jack had planned. The two metal ladders stood tall, right next to each other in the middle of the overhanging roof in the brisk winter air.

_"What is this, Lady and The Tramp or somethin'?"_ Ennis laughed, squinting at Jack, as if he had planned this on purpose.

_"No. Can be if you want it to, though."_ Jack leaned over, lifting one leg off the ladder for more leverage, closing his eyes and puckering his lips at Ennis, who simply stared at him with raised eyebrows and a jokingly annoyed expression, letting him linger there , balancing on one foot in mid-air, waiting for a kiss.

Right before Jack could open his eyes to say _"What're you doin'? Kiss me!"_ , Ennis had already given him a quick peck him on the lips that lasted a millisecond; the impact sending Jack toppling down a step, wobbling as he tried to regain his balance.

_"And that,_ ** _darlin_** _', is why you don't kiss someone while you're standin' on a ladder 10 feet in the air."_ Ennis grabbed for Jack's hand that was swatting around, trying to grab the sturdy rungs of the ladder.

_"Well, maybe if you_ ** _actually_** _kissed me instead of a little peck on the lips, I wouldn't have lost my balan-"_ Jack protested, pulling himself up with the help of Ennis' grip on his hand.

_"Save it, rodeo."_

_Eyeroll_.

_"Get down, let's light 'er up!"_ Ennis exclaimed, grabbing for Jack's hand again, helping him as he climbed down the ladder.

They finally made it to the ground, and backed up a reasonable distance from their home to get the full view, and picked up each side of the wire. Ennis held the plug, and Jack held the socket attached to the extension cord.

_"1... 2...."_ Jack started.

_"...3!"_ Ennis and Jack shouted together simultaneously, pushing the respective parts together.

With a flash and a quick twinkle, the home at 33 Alberta Way was illuminated in glistening rainbow of festive color. A string of twinkling lights comprised of warm reds, deep violets, royal blues, bright yellows, and emerald greens lined the crease across the roof perfectly, and a line of glistening blue icicles that appeared to pour down sat beneath them, delicately.

_"WOAHHHHHH...."_ Jack and Ennis awed in unison.

_"Wouldja look at that, 's a Christmas miracle!"_ Ennis clapped.

And somehow by chance, the second Ennis said the word _miracle_... two snowflakes fell from the sky, which were instantly followed by a flood of even more.

_"Sweet serendipity. Now_ ** _THAT'S_** _a real Christmas miracle. Look up."_ Jack sighed.

Snowflakes began to fall slowly, heavy ones, hitting Ennis and Jack's faces as they looked up into the night sky, clouds all over.

Ennis pushed his head closer to Jack's and lay his arm over his back, resting his head on his shoulder, lovingly.

Jack leaned his head on Ennis', feeling the soft ruffle of blond hair on his own hair, warming up inside.

They stood there, for a moment, until Ennis felt Jack's cheek puff out, touching Ennis' face in the process.

He lifted his head off his shoulder to see Jack with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, as he looked up to the sky.

_"What're you doin?"_ Ennis laughed, confused.

_"What, you've never tried to catch snowflakes before? I used to eat 'em all the time when I was a kid."_ Jack played.

_"...Eat 'em, huh ? Is that the good ole' Jack Twist diet? Snowflakes with a dash of sugar? Maybe that's how your eyes got so blue. They look like snowflakes... ice... or somethin' er' other..."_ Ennis wondered out loud.

_"That makes no sense."_ Jack gave a blank stare.

_"_ ** _You_** _make no sense."_ Ennis returned it.

_"Try it."_

Jack turned his head toward Ennis, brought his hand up to Ennis' face, and squeezed his cheeks, rosy red from the cold, with one hand covered in a wooly glove, as if _that_ would make Ennis' tongue stick out.

Ennis smiled, stretching out Jack's hand on his cheeks, prying his fingers off. _"I got it, Mr. Snowflake Connoisseur, thank you very much."_

Jack's hand retracted, and Ennis' tongue stuck out of his mouth as he looked up at the sky, trying to catch a snowflake on his tongue.

Both heads had gone back to leaning on each other, tongues lazily sticking out as they looked up to the night sky, which was illuminated a pale black from the distant streetlights around town and in the neighborhood.

The warmth between their heads and hair was calming, as the winter breeze blew every once in a while, sending more snowflakes down from the sky.

_"Uh gaht wahn! Luuuhk!"_ Ennis yelped, tearing his head away from Jack's to face him, pointing at his tongue hanging out of his mouth with two mittened fingers.

_"En, it melted."_

_"Whatever. Needed more salt anyway. How do you eat these things?"_ Ennis raised his palm in the air, aimlessly trying to catch a few snowflakes in his glove.

_"Oh shut up."_ Jack playfully butted Ennis with his head, laughing.

He pulled Ennis close as they stared up at the sky, blurred red and green Christmas lights from around the neighborhood in their peripheral vision. The heat of their bodies transferring to each other was enough in itself to melt the snow that was falling above them. Ennis leaned his head on Jack's shoulder again and they stayed there for a moment, the prickly ice-cold feeling of white snowflakes hitting their faces.

Breaking their little winter wonderland moment, down the street came Mrs. Stevens with a "YIP! YIP!" from her little white puffball of a companion waddling along with her, the jingling of his collar coming audibly clearer as they got closer.

Mrs. Stevens, (who they had been told to call Loretta), was the first person to welcome Jack and Ennis into the neighborhood, introducing herself with a generous gift of assorted cookies she had baked herself, too many for them to eat. They ate what they could, (Jack loved the chocolate chip and Ennis loved the snickerdoodles) and gave the rest to the children that came peddling by on bicycles every once in a while. Mrs. Stevens had invited Jack and Ennis inside her home down the street for coffee and conversation, the first week they moved in.

A distant gasp. _"Boys! What are you doing out so late? Look how_ ** _lovely_** _you two look! Having fun?_ " The older woman awed. _"So sweet..."_ She mumbled to herself, walking over.

Jack and Ennis jumped, startled by the breaking of the silence, turning around to see the little lady and her dog, happily trotting beside her.

They hated being gushed about like this. This type of "gushin'", as they called it, was privately reserved for moments between Jack and Ennis; the two of them, only.

But tonight, December 1st, they allowed it. Not only because they knew Mrs. Stevens; she was a friend; but also for the sake of that "Christmas Spirit" and whatever special winter magic was in the air tonight. The air felt especially sentimental.

_"Mrs. Ste-!"_ Ennis started, cheerfully, waving.

" _Loretta_..." Jack said through gritted teeth with raised eyebrows, nudging Ennis' shoulder twice, correcting him, still maintaining a smile and eye contact with the woman walking toward them.

Ennis' polite, well-mannered side had shone through, always feeling it was the right thing to do to properly address women, especially senior citizens, by Mrs. or Ms.

Ennis' eyes opened wide and nodded, realizing his mistake, and made note of Jack's correction.

_"Loretta!"_ Ennis restarted.

_"Hey!"_ Jack yelled over, as they started walking in her direction.

_"We were just decoratin'. Saw we were kind of late to it, everyone on the street was done before we were. But we're done now!"_ Jack turned, pointing to their home with an open hand, and a big grin.

Mrs. Stevens peered over at their home, about to give it a huge compliment before Ennis cut her off, being polite again, not wanting to gloat.

_"Your holiday season off to a good start?"_ Ennis asked, and crouched down to pet the little white dog, who they had come to know as _Snowball_ , which was very fitting. _"Hiya, little pal."_ Ennis looked back up at Mrs. Stevens from the ground.

_"All is good, it's all wonderful! Just decided to take the little guy out for a walk."_ She bent down to pick up the dog, and Ennis stood up.

_"Your home looks WONDERFUL! Incredible job boys. The children in the neighborhood here are gonna love it."_

The neighborhood that Jack and Ennis had moved into was a very family-oriented one, everyone knew everyone, and if you wanted to keep to yourself you could. Ennis and Jack's home was somewhat secluded, while in still visible view of other homes. They enjoyed their alone time but didn't mind being friendly with the neighbors. The neighborhood had that special homey feeling that was easy to get used to. The Meadows, as it was called, was extremely welcoming.

_"Thanks, was all him though."_ Jack pointed at Ennis with his thumb, giving him a little nudge that made him blush.

The four of them, Snowball included, turned around to look at the house for a moment, the snow still falling. The rainbow lights appeared to chase each other, lighting up and moving down the line.

_"Well, I'd better get going. Snowball here is gettin' antsy."_ Snowball began to pant. " _Happy holidays! It was nice seeing you boy-"_ Mrs. Stevens didn't get to finish her sentence. Something around Jack's neck caught her eye.

_"That a Polaroid camera you got there?"_ She stuck a finger out, pointing it at Jack's chest. Snowball's ears perked up and his tail wagged twice, making his collar jingle.

_"Yeah! Ennis gave it to me for my birthday this year. I love it. I take pictures of everything now."_

_"How great! You know what, you two? I've got an idea!"_

Jack and Ennis exchanged confused side-eyed glances, subtle enough so Mrs. Stevens couldn't see.

_What's she gonna do? What's her idea?_ They thought to themselves, reading each other's minds with a simple glance.

She gently placed Snowball on the ground, holding him by the leash, and pointed at Jack's chest again. _"Mind if I see that for a second?"_

_"Uh - sure." Don't freak out. Don't freak out. We know her_. Jack reassured himself in his head, as Ennis raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

Jack removed the camera hanging from a lanyard around his neck, and handed it to Mrs. Stevens, whose hand was already open.

_"Alright boys, now get close."_

Ennis and Jack felt their cheeks get hot, as she pushed them by the shoulders close to each other, inching together like two awkward teenage dates being embarrassed by their parents on prom night for that special photo tradition.

_"Eh... a little this way..."_ Mrs. Stevens brought the camera to her face, squinting one eye shut and the other looking through the viewfinder, before moving it away from her face, and motioning for the pair to move a little to the right.

They were now standing directly in front of the house they had just decorated with love, arms wrapped around each other's backs.

_"Alright boys, now say, 'Merry Christmas!'"_

_"Merry Christmas!"_ Jack and Ennis chimed in unison, grinning wide at the woman behind the camera.

At the very instant the flash hit their faces, Ennis felt a big pinch from Jack on his lower back that Mrs. Stevens couldn't see, instantly forcing him to hunch his head over his neck in a fit of laughter, shoulders raising up and his face flushing red with color. Jack laughed, clenching his stomach, still looking into the lens throughout the whole thing.

_Click - ka-SHIIIIING._ The second camera shutter of that night, this time, however, two cowboys decked out in Christmas attire, standing in the camera's view, instead of just one like before.

Ennis gave Jack a subtle, playful slap on the back that only they could see, laughing before walking over to Ms. Stevens in the snow on their font yard, who had removed the photo from the camera and was now shaking it.

_Pudge,_ ** _pudge_** _, pudge,_ ** _pudge_** _._ Ennis and Jack trudged over to her through the bed of fresh snow that had only been accumulating further and further.

_"You boys look so festive. What a cute photo. Here ya go."_ She smiled at the photo she held in her hand, before handing it over to Jack who took it and held it between the three of them so they could all see.

Ennis blushed for what seemed like the 20th time that night. Jack's face was red too.

The photo turned out even better than they expected. Ennis' cheeky laughing face that blushed, smiling with a pair of reindeer antlers and Jack's mischievous squinting eyes under a Santa hat, all tied together nicely with the perfect view of their home and all of the glowing lights and decorations, the Polaroid film highlighting the glow of the lights in a warm way.

_"You boys enjoy your night. Happy Holidays! Stay warm! 'Sposed to come down even harder in a few hours later tonight."_

_"Thanks Loretta, you're the best. Happy Holidays."_ Jack replied.

_"Goodnight Loretta! Goodnight, lil' Snowball! Happy Holidays!"_ Ennis bent his knees after waving at Mrs. Stevens, to wave at the little dog that stood happily, ears perked.

And with that, Mrs. Stevens and Snowball were off, on their way back home.

_"Real nice lady."_ Ennis said, looking at the photo again.

_"She didn't have to do that for us."_ Jack took the picture, bringing it up to his face.

Ennis shook his head, smiling.

_"I want more o' those cookies again. How're we gonna get them without askin' her and bein' a bother?"_ Jack asked, thinking back to the chocolate chip cookies that Mrs. Stevens made them as a welcoming gift.

_"Sure she wouldn't mind. You see how many she gave us? Ya didn't even finish 'em." Ennis answered._

_"Eh, I don't wanna give her the trouble."_

_"You want 'em so bad, I'll go buy some."_

_"Ain't the same."_

_"Jack, you're a real pain in the ass." Ennis stared blankly and muttered._

Jack and Ennis both laughed.

They stood again, huddled next to each other, admiring the house they decorated delicately, with love.

Ennis' eyes darted to the box that lay in the snow, eyes opening wider. "We forgot those!"

The polar bear and the reindeer sat there in the box, waiting patiently for their turn to be set up.

Ennis and Jack ran over and grabbed their respective animals - Ennis, with his antlers, grabbed the reindeer, and Jack took the polar bear, matching his Santa hat, being from the North Pole.

They set them up next to each other in front of the porch, stretching the wires and plugging them into another extension outlet.

The two animals glittered to life and began to slowly move their heads, an almost barely audible mechanical whirring sound went on as they moved.

The house was done. Now, they could really stand back and take it all in.

_"You know what? That's you and me right there. A reindeer and a polar bear."_ Jack smiled, flicking Ennis' antlers and lifted the puffball on his own hat, shaking it in front of Ennis' face.

_"I love it."_

***

Ennis and Jack had the best house on the street. It could've won a contest. It wouldn't even be bragging to say that it was the best in the neighborhood - it truly stood out. There was something special about it.

The pair looked up to face their newly decorated home. Jack leaned his head on Ennis' shoulder, the warmth of his neck transferring to Ennis', as they admired the colorful lights and the peacefully moving animals that sparkled as they had just set them up themselves.

_"Merry Christmas."_ Jack finally said, in the stillness of the cold winter night.

_"It ain't Christmas."_ Ennis muttered.

_"Feels like it."_ Jack shrugged.

Snowflakes continued to fall from the sky, accenting their hair and faces with little specks of white powder.

_"Speakin' of Christmas, you know, you're the best Christmas present anyone could ever ask for?"_ Jack added.

_"Oh, heard_ ** _that_** _one a million times before. Try again. Not original enough. You're better off with your stupid head over heels... er... hoo_ v _es... joke from before."_ Ennis brushed off Jack's corny line, yet again..

_"Uhhh... I'm all out."_ Jack sputtered, shrugging again.

_"How 'bout this: I'll do you one better,"_ Ennis started, causing Jack's eyes to grow wider.

_"If you were under the tree and I got nothin' else... no other presents..., I'd call it a day. Merry Christmas to me."_ Ennis said, proudly, batting his eyes.

_"Ohh, so you've got some up your sleeve then, huh, Del Mar?"_

_"Plenty more where that came from. I think I actually got somethin' else up my sleeve..."_

_"Oh G-d... Enough surprises today. Second of all, that's my job."_ Jack turned around and shook his head, his attention caught by the neighbors house that had lit up again and played "Jingle Bells", detecting a car that drove past.

_"Think fast!"_ Ennis had already grabbed Jack's head by his chin with his warm glove and turned it towards him, pulling him in for a kiss. His free hand dangled a dark green pair of leaves with red berries above them.

The feeling of Ennis' lips startled Jack out of his distraction, sending electrifying sparks throughout his body, especially his chest, that felt warm all of the sudden, now immune to the cold wind that blew through the winter air.

Ennis pulled away first, motioning with his head for Jack to look above them.

_"Merry Christmas... there's your surprise... mistletoe!"_

Jack looked up. His eyes met with the earthy green leaves with two bright red berries, and he scoffed.

_"Was savin' that kiss up on the ladder for somethin' more worth it. .. Merry Christmas, Jack."_

Jack sighed, lovingly, shaking his head with a speck of tiredness. _"Merry Christmas, Ennis."_

The lights twinkled in the silent winter night, the wind blowing brisk air, sending more snowflakes down from the sky.

_"Wanna go for a walk? Go look at the lights around at the rest of the neighborhood?"_ Ennis offered, lifting his head, rubbing Jack's back covered in the fuzzy coat.

_"You want to? We need our hats. It's gettin' colder out with this snow. I'm gonna go inside and get th-"_ Jack started for the door again.

_"Uh-uh-uh, rodeo."_ Ennis pulled him gently by the collar. _I got 'em right here. You've been in and out too many times."_ Ennis reached into his coat and pulled out two wool winter hats, handing the black one to Jack. He took the blue one for himself, and put it on, removed his antlers, and placed them back on top of the hat. Jack did the same with his Santa hat. Now they were really ready for a winter walk.

Ennis took Jack's hand in his, the fuzzy feeling of their cotton gloves pressing together, the warmth uniting their hands.

They began to walk down the driveway, the gritty sound of snow on the gravel crunching below their feet as they walked to the street.

It was now about 10:30 P.M., and Ennis and Jack had walked out of their driveway and down the street, the colorful lights coming clearer into view.

Each house was decorated differently, some went all out while others went for a simple look. However, no matter how different they all were, they were all similar in a way. They each had that cozy, homey feeling that perfectly described their new neighborhood, and that "good ole' Christmas spirit" that Jack bugged Ennis on and on about.

Their heavy boots trudged through the snow that had been piling up on the side of the road since an hour ago.

They walked down the street, picking their favorite houses, marveling at the bright decorations.

_"Look at that one! They've got an inflatable Santa thing over there."_ Jack pointed.

_"No, wait look at this one! There's a huge snow globe, it's blowing fake snow around inside! Must be a little fan in there!"_ Ennis loved to look at the mechanics of things, he found joy in trying to figure out how the movable decorations worked. He especially loved the moving reindeer and the polar bear outside of their own home, for the same reason.

Jack smiled at his curiosity, leaning in closer to Ennis, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, leaving Ennis to do the same as they continued walking. They had finally reached a cul-de-sac with a house that had an arc over the driveway with the words "MERRY CHRISTMAS" in red and green lights above.

They both grinned, and looked at the house for a moment, before Ennis rubbed the back of Jack's head and asked _"Wanna turn around? 'S getting colder."_

_"Yeah, Loretta said it was gonna start comin' down harder. Didn't get to hear the forecast. We'd better get goin'."_ Ennis agreed.

They were about to take each other's hands again, but before they could, Ennis took a second to cup his hands over his mouth and breathe hot air into them to warm them up, rubbing them together. His shoulders hunched up and closer together, trying to warm himself from the bitter cold.

Jack paused and peeled his own glove off, touching the back of his hand to Ennis', and was shocked by the feeling of his ice-cold knuckles through his glove.

Jack was always one to stay warm and warm up easily for some odd reason. Ennis, on the other hand, always got cold easily. Jack remembered the first time they went out in town to the bar to celebrate their moving in. Ennis was still freezing after being in the restaurant for 10 minutes. He had ordered a glass of whiskey to warm him up, while Jack was able to drink a cold soda, being warmed up in a matter of minutes.

_"Your hands are freezing. Let's head back home. We'll do some hot chocolate."_

_"Sounds good to me."_ Ennis smiled.

_"Here, give me your hand."_ Jack said, reaching out for Ennis' hand. Jack took Ennis' hand in his and moved their hands into his deep coat pocket. Ennis instantly began to warm up. The closeness of their hands inside of Jack's coat pocket made for a toasty feeling that began to warm Ennis' freezing hand. Jack put his other hand in his own pocket.

They walked in silence, breathing in deep, the cold air giving an invigorating feeling in their lungs. The snow was definitely coming down harder, the snowflakes were getting heavier, but at a point where it was still bearable.

Jack couldn't help but feel his chest get warm, a fluttering in his stomach as he thought about how Ennis was willing to walk in the snow and the freezing cold, just to spend time with Jack, looking at holiday lights.

The two cowboys turned the corner, their house coming into view again. It looked so perfect, it didn't even feel like it belonged to them. Ennis did a double-take that Jack didn't notice, still in disbelief at their beautifully decorated home.

Jack paused for a second before making their way up the driveway, which made Ennis stop too.

_"Hey, we did that."_ Jack looked lovingly at Ennis and nudged his shoulder with his own.

Ennis was at a loss for words, he could only manage a closed-lipped smile, that in turn made made his face redden as Jack nudged him.


	10. brokeback mountain one-shots and short stories - Frostbite, Cold Nights, And Christmas Lights (part three) - Wattpad

They walked up the driveway, and Jack motioned for Ennis to hurry in, while he went to grab the box that was outside, along with the two ladders. Ennis grabbed one on his way in. He took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace, reaching his hands out and rubbing them together to warm them up.

Ennis was a little warmer now, so he decided to get up and get the mugs for hot chocolate, his special present for Jack included.

He grabbed his own mug that sat at the front and reached further into the cupboard, all the way to the back, until his bare hand met the crinkly feeling of wrapping paper - Ennis had placed Jack's present all the way in the back of the cupboard, sure that he wouldn't reach it. He had placed Jack's usual mug to the side.

Jack had offered the hot chocolate, so Ennis left it to him to get it. He walked over to the radio that sat in the living room and turned the dial to make it louder, before peering out the window to see Jack hustling inside with a box one hand, his ladder in the other.

He sat back down on the couch.

A rush of cold air entered the house with a slam of the door shut. Jack followed behind.

_"Yup, gettin' colder. Good idea to come inside."_ Jack sharply exhaled, laying the ladder on the wall, and set the box down in the living room next to the fireplace.

_"Can tell."_

_"How's that hot chocolate sound?"_ Jack brought it up again.

_"I'm all for it. I got us the mugs, they're on the counter."_

Jack made his way to the kitchen counter as Ennis smiled, secretly watching him.

***

_"Hey, uh, En? You said you got my mug? I only see yours here."_

_"Why, is it not there? I thought I left it out on the counter. Maybe I got distracted?"_

_"Nope, not seein' it. You sure you took out both?"_

_"Guess not, check the cupboard again. Must've left it. Cold's gettin' to my head. Brain freeze, I guess."_

Ennis tried not to crack a smile as Jack stepped up on his tip-toes to look into the cupboard. Surprised when he didn't see it up front, Jack reached further into the back of the cupboard.

_"Probably have to reach further back there, maybe it got pushed back with the beer glasses."_ Ennis reassured him, knowing his plan was going to work.

_"Ennis... what's this..."_

Ennis had already stood up and started walking over to the kitchen.

_"Huh...?"_

_"Thought you said it wasn't Christmas."_ Jack's eyebrows furrowed at Ennis who stood in front of him.

_"Feels like it."_ Ennis mocked Jack's voice and his accent, copying what he had said before. _"Got you a lil' somethin'."_

_"You really didn't have t-"_

_"Go on, open it, rodeo."_

_"Come here."_ Jack said lovingly patting the cushion twice, and brought Ennis with him to sit down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Jack placed the wrapped gift in his lap before staring at Ennis with a smile.

Ennis waved his hands toward the present in response, mentally saying _"Open it!"_

Jack began to tear at the paper, ripping it with both thumbs and peeling the paper down the side, until he met with bubble wrap sealed with Scotch tape. He used his nail to dig at the tape and peel away the bubble wrap, to reveal Ennis' gift.

He gently lifted it up out of the extra paper and spun it around to see the design on the front.

A little rodeo cowboy on a bull with a lasso in the air, was painted delicately onto the mug that Ennis had been saving for Jack since they moved in a few weeks ago. The red bandana around the cowboy's neck and the gold spurs on the cowboys boots were especially vivid, standing out from the design.

Jack felt his eyes water, which ended up being more visible than he thought they were. The light from the fire illuminated his face, making his teary-eyes easily seen by Ennis, whose eyes widened in response.

_"Gosh, Jack... Don't cry..."_ He inhaled in shock, wishing he hadn't made him tear up.

_"Ennis, it's okay. It's alright. I'm just- I'm at a loss for words. I don't even know what to say. This is so beautiful. I love it so much."_ He studied the mug even closer before carefully setting it down on the table. He leaned into Ennis, wrapping his arms around him.

_"Merry Christmas, En. I love you. Thank you so much. I don't even know what to say."_ Jack buried his face into Ennis' shoulder.

_"Merry Christmas. I love you more."_ Ennis' deep voice rumbled, the buzz hitting Jack's neck. He rubbed Jack's back tenderly, pulling him in closer before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

They sat on the couch, arms wrapped around each other, chins buried deep into each others necks, before Jack broke away and started again: " _NOW how about that hot chocolate? I get to use my new fancy mug, courtesy of Mr. Del Mar himself."_ He lifted the mug off the table, showing it off, and smiled proudly.

Ennis chuckled as Jack got up to go to the kitchen with his new mug in hand. Ennis followed behind.

Jack took the box of Swiss Miss hot chocolate and opened two packets, pouring them into Ennis' mug first, and then his own.

Ennis filled both mugs with water and placed them one by one into the microwave.

They spent the time it took to warm them up having little conversations, talking about how cold it was outside, Mrs. Stevens and how nice she had just been to them, and sang along to a Christmas song on the radio.

The microwave beeped, letting them know the hot chocolate was ready, and Ennis gently removed them, handing Jack's to him first and then took his own.

_"Slow down there, rodeo. Too hot to drink, let's wait."_ Ennis mentioned as Jack instantly brought the mug to his lips.

_"Right._ " He set his mug down on the counter and reached inside his coat pocket, feeling around for the two Polaroids from before.

_"Got an idea. Hold these for a sec."_

Jack disappeared into the little room near their bedroom, and returned with two black circles. Magnets for the fridge.

_"Lemme see 'em again?"_ Jack took the photos from Ennis' hand and lined them up on the fridge, handing Ennis one of the magnets. He placed the magnet on the very top of the photo on the top door of the refrigerator, and opened his hand for Ennis to give him the other one.

_Click_.

The two Polaroids from that night now stuck soundly to Ennis' and Jack's refrigerator in their kitchen, the perfect spot to see them every day and remind them of this special December memory.

Jack gave a little tap to Ennis' red nose in the photo with his pointer finger, making him laugh.

_"Let's go sit back down. Should be ready by now."_

They both took their mugs and walked back over to the couch.

The radio and the fireplace crackled on as Ennis and Jack took their first sip of hot chocolate.

_"Been a while since I had that."_ Ennis said with a sigh.

_"I've missed this stuff. Reminds me of when I was a kid."_ Jack reminisced. The sweet taste filled his mouth, the gritty feeling of the powder seeping through his teeth as he grind them together.

They both leaned back, talking more about the lights in the neighborhood and how welcoming it all was, especially during the holiday season. It had only been a few weeks since they first moved in and they already felt at home.

Ennis' eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on his mug, fishing around for one single tiny white marshmallow that bobbed up and down, disappearing from view every time he tried to scoop it up with his spoon.

_"Stubborn lil' things, aren't they..."_ Jack took his spoon and scooped up all of his marshmallows, dumping them into Ennis' mug, resolving his complaint..

_"You were savin' all those, huh?"_

Ennis took another swig of hot chocolate. This time, he got a mouth full of marshmallows. He gasped, sitting up from the couch, his eyes on the box that sat near the fireplace.

" _What about those lights? The ones you had! We forgot 'em!"_

_"Kinda was hopin' to hang 'em up in our room."_

_"I like that. Wanna do it now?"_

Jack nodded and set the mug down on the table and Ennis did the same as he walked over to grab the box with the rope of lights that Jack had been tangled in before.

They walked over to the bedroom and Jack grabbed the ladder, setting it up in front of the big window that let the moonlight in, illuminating the dark room with white light.

Ennis climbed up the ladder and threaded the wire around the pole for the curtain. He roped it around gently with his fingers as Jack stretched out the rest on the ground.

Ennis finally stepped down after he was finished. _"Alright, go to town!"_

Jack plugged the cord into the outlet in the wall, resulting in rainbow lights above them, lighting the room up with a hazy orange glow caused by the light all mixing together.

_"Looks beautiful."_ Jack sighed.

_"Good idea you had there. Probably'll help me get to sleep faster. That glow is comforting. I sleep better with a little light."_

_"Wanna go to bed soon?"_ _Jack offered. Ennis was probably tired from the cold_ , he thought to himself.

_"No, I'm good for now. Let's finish the drinks."_ Ennis replied, placing his hand on Jack's back, guiding him out of the bedroom and into the living room again.

Jack and Ennis sat back down on the couch, and finished their hot chocolate, savoring every last mouthful.

<iframe width="560" height="315" src="https://www.youtube.com/embed/BS6H28yBfDg" frameborder="0" allow="accelerometer; autoplay; clipboard-write; encrypted-media; gyroscope; picture-in-picture" allowfullscreen></iframe>

**A/N: Play this song now!**

They talked for a while until the opening mellow guitar notes of "Last Christmas" by Wham!(Jack's favorite Christmas song) came on the radio station that had been playing the entire night. This, in turn led Jack to force, er... "persuade" Ennis into slow dancing with him.

Ennis, as Jack knew, or at least _he_ ** _told_** _him,_ wasn't much of a dancer.

Jack begged to differ.

_"Get up, cowboy. We're dancing tonight. No more o' your complaints. 'Saw you last time. When we went to the bar? You're not bad. Up, up, up."_ Jack had already tugged Ennis up off of the couch. He took his hand and brought him in front of the Christmas tree that projected glistening rainbow lights on to the walls and the floor, along with the fireplace that created another hazy orange glow, crackling on between every empty moment in the song.

Ennis was a little less reluctant this time, really feeling for the moment instead of complaining.

He wrapped both arms around Jack's shoulders and got close. Jack wrapped his hand around Ennis' back and put he other on his shoulder.

_"Crowded room, friends with tired eyes. I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice..."_

Ennis felt his eyes get heavy but was able to open them again, focusing on Jack, but then brought his head to his shoulder, leaving Jack to caress his soft blond hair.

They swayed back and forth to the music, close together, as the fire continued to snap and pop.

All the decorating and dancing for the night left Jack and Ennis exhausted, heavy eyes as they both lay back down horizontally on the couch together as the song faded out. Jack grabbed the blanket that was draped over the side of the couch and placed it over the both of them as they huddled close. Their plans to sleep in their newly decorated bedroom had failed, but maybe it was for the better.

Ennis and Jack grew so tired that they didn't make it to their bed, falling asleep in front of the hazy orange light, surrounded by warmth and the smell of smoke soothing them from the cold outside. The gleam of decorative lights was still visible from inside through large window, wrapping up the wintery night with a fancy bow. The blue cascading light from the icicles outside projected onto Ennis' cheek, glowing up and down. Jack stroked Ennis' soft cheek with his thumb, tracing the blue light as it trickled down, the motion putting him into a sleepy trance. He fell asleep with his thumb wrapped around Ennis' chin as he lay on his broad chest, cushioned by his wool coat, a nice warm feeling on his head.

Jack and Ennis found themselves asleep with smiles on their faces, filled with pride from their newly accomplished decorated home, and with a glittery, fuzzy feeling in their chests - the Christmas spirit and that special winter magic in the air lulling them to a deep sleep on that late December night.

A glowing, delicate polar bear and a reindeer, nodded slowly in unison outside, visible through the big glass window in the living room of Jack and Ennis' new home, seemingly representing the two happy cowboys that lived inside, hearts full with a new Christmas memory to hold dear to them. 


	11. Comfort

Play the video above for ambience of the TV in the room.

 _"You gonna hit the hay?"_ Ennis asked, half of his body under the covers, his legs lay comfortably beneath the comforter. The blanket was pulled up to his chest.

 _"Gonna watch TV for a few minutes. Not that tired yet. You mind?"_ Jack answered, in the same position.

The two cowboys had just changed into their clothes for bed after a long day of driving around town - further than they usually did, blasting their favorite music in Jack's pick-up truck. They got up early and left the house around 5am, to drive while it was still dark out and watch the sunrise as they drove. They spent the entire day belting songs at the top of their lungs while cruising around town, people-watching. Jack and Ennis got into bed and talked for a little before Ennis grew tired and wanted to sleep.

_"I'm fine, the noise helps me sleep."_

_"I'll keep it low. Goodnight, was fun today."_ Jack nudged Ennis' shoulder, smiling.

 _"We'll do it again. Night, love ya."_ Ennis replied, eyes about closed.

With that, Ennis had already shut his eyes, turned on his side and folded his arms over his broad chest; sleeping in this position was comfortable for him.

Jack had turned on the rerun of the news that was playing. It was little after 1am. A recap of the night's football game was the highlight story, being narrated by an obnoxious sports fanatic know-it-all, critiquing the quarterback's plays, the misguided passes. He left the channel on for a second, trying to pay attention to the game itself, disregarding the play-by-play narration.

The familiar rowdy, nasal voice spoke and spoke over a series of crowd cheers, _"BOOOO!"_ s and chants. A continuous theme for the sports segment of the news show looped in the back, a loud stinger signaling a slow-mo replay played repetitively - all this quiet commotion from the speakers of the boxy TV was perfect white noise for Ennis, who found himself fast asleep in a matter of minutes, being lulled by the TV ambience.

Jack changed the channel and caught the end of a sitcom, a boring one that tried too hard to be funny. Inside, he wished Ennis were awake so they could make fun of it together, picking apart the lines they thought were stupid like always, the added-in laughter that made no sense... but he thought to himself, Ennis deserves the rest.

He flicked back to the news, and a new host was on the screen, Wyoming's local weatherman from WBTV - he could never remember his name, but the face was one that anyone could remember. Jack felt a sense of comfort, nostalgia, even as he watched the weather. For some reason the forecast seemed calming to him. A weather forecast was simple. Nothing required extra thought - rain on Wednesday. Sunny day Friday. Need an umbrella on Saturday. The talk was all the same every forecast, and of course it should be. Nothing complicated about weather. The same words and phrases were always used, _"rain", "sun"_ _"bring an umbrella", "nice day tomorrow"..._

The mundane talk which Jack always found comforting, however, had somehow lulled him to a position where his eyelids got heavy as he struggled to keep them open, his vision blurring out of focus in front of him. The weatherman's voice had simply become muffled noise.

Suddenly, with a _"That's our hyperlocal forecast for you on this fine Friday evening, goodnight..."_ from the familiar man that had been delivering a forecast through the TV, Jack had snapped out of his head nodding daze with eyes drooping closed and open, and looked over at Ennis, who lay peacefully fast asleep, hands moving up and down as they laid on his chest and his stomach.

Ennis' eyes were closed lightly, resting, sleeping with a face that made it easy to tell his was comfortable. Jack smiled warmly at the sight.

Jack carefully reached a hand over to Ennis' forehead and tenderly, gently brushed the few strands of dirty-blond curls out of his eyes. He sweetly moved his hand over Ennis' warm forehead, brushing it away. Ennis stirred, still asleep. His face relaxed into the gentle motion, his lips slightly pursed and his eyebrows grew less tight together, as his stomach continued to move up and down.

This in turn gave Jack a warmth in his heart, as he slowly leaned over to place a delicate kiss on the spot on Ennis' forehead he had just cleared. The warmth from Ennis' forehead on his lips created a feeling of heat that was soothing.

 _"Goodnight, En. Thanks for today. Love you."_ Jack whispered, barely audible. He didn't care if Ennis didn't hear him - that wasn't his intention.

Jack slowly brought an arm over to Ennis' shoulder and rubbed it tenderly, gentle enough not to wake him. He moved his arm to Ennis' chest and held it there for a minute, feeling Ennis' warmth on his own arm, before he realized his eyes had started to fall closed again. This time though, Jack didn't fight it. He let his eyes fully close and he brought himself closer to Ennis, wrapping his arms around him.

Nuzzling his chin in between Ennis' neck and his shoulder the side of his head touching his cheek, Jack faced the back of Ennis' head. Jack held his face in the warmth for a moment, before letting out a slow sigh and finally fell asleep, arms wrapped around his love.


End file.
